Toutes nos destinées
by Lie-chan
Summary: Quand une autre famille de maudits débarque au Japon, certaines choses commencent à changer...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : les personnages de Furuba ne m'appartiennent pas (/snif/). Akira et les Kichinichi sont tout à moi. La phrase "Assieds-toi dessus et puis tourne" est une citation de Fred Vargas (qui m'a particulièrement marquée XD)

Note : c'était ma toute première fic FB, donc elle est pas terrible en fait XD. Mais vous allez où ? Nooooon, venez quand même la liiiire ! (et laissez des reviews au passage)

_**Toutes nos destinées…**_

_**Prologue : Akira.**_

_Akira flottait entre deux eaux.  
C'est l'impression qu'il avait, en tout cas.  
La douleur était tellement intense qu'il ne sentait plus rien.  
Totalement anesthésié.  
D'une certaine façon, cette sensation était agréable…  
Ne plus penser à rien…  
se laisser dériver, ne plus se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit de concret…  
Condamné à mourir.  
Condamné à vivre.  
Et ni mort, ni vivant.  
Il se sentit s'élever, loin au-dessus du sol.  
La douleur redoubla d'intensité, mais Akira était loin, hors de portée, hors de ce temps.  
Il souffrait.  
Il ne souffrait plus.  
Sa vie était ainsi.  
Voyant et aveugle.  
Rapide et lent.  
Fort et faible.  
Solide et fragile.  
Ou plutôt voyant parce qu'aveugle, rapide parce que lent, fort parce que faible, solide parce que fragile.  
Important parce que tellement, tellement insignifiant…  
Il savait tout cela.  
Il savait le rôle qu'il devait jouer, il l'avait toujours su.  
Mais c'était dur, si dur, de continuer à lutter alors que tout son être réclamait qu'il s'abandonne aux ténèbres qui le menaçaient…  
Mais on avait besoin de lui.  
Personne d'autre ne le ferait.  
Il devait rester encore un peu.  
Si peu de temps…_  
Akira toussota, le respirateur le gênait maintenant qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Un tout jeune médecin, fraîchement nommé, vint lui ôter l'appareil avec précaution. Akira ferma les yeux. Et reconnut Hatori.  
Le jeune homme sourit doucement au médecin.  
- Je suis resté longtemps dans le coma, cette fois ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle

Akito leva les yeux aux ciel.  
- Il ne me succèdera jamais, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Parce que toutes nos destinées convergent en lui…

Et des années passèrent...

**_A suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre un : Les préparatifs.**_

Ça commence comme toutes les histoires…  
Enfin, presque.  
Iris savait depuis longtemps qu'autant de jeunes japonais dans une classe de première littéraire française, ce n'était pas courant.  
Et pourtant !  
D'accord, c'était un peu inexact, puisqu'ils étaient répartis sur deux classes (1ère L1 et 1ère L2), mais, tout de même, ils étaient sept.  
Dont six d'une même famille, en plus !  
Et Iris ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était assez… original ? C'est un terme comme un autre…  
Dans sa classe, ils étaient quatre.  
Hana Kichinichi, rousse avec des reflets noirs, avaient de grands yeux rouges et blancs.  
Kietsu et Izumi Kichinichi étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Le premier avait les cheveux dorés et les yeux argentés, le second des mèches noires et brunes et de grands yeux beiges.  
Akira Soma, avec ses cheveux fauve aux pointes noires et ses yeux verts tendres, était la coqueluche des filles de terminale… Il fallait bien dire qu'il était beau comme un ange !  
Akira était le seul à ne pas être un Kichinichi, encore en était-il un par sa mère, en tout cas c'est ce qu'Iris avait compris, mais elle n'avait pas très bien suivi ces histoires de famille.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille faillit passer à côté de l'information qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines.  
Elle sentit que Felina la tirait par la manche et se tourna vers son amie.  
« - Quoi ? souffla-t-elle  
- Ecoute trente secondes, répondit Felina sur le même ton. »  
Iris fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le professeur, une petite femme aux joues roses qui s'appelait Marin.  
« -Vous êtes une dizaine d'élèves, disait-elle, à apprendre le japonais. Donc et grâce à l'intervention d'une subvention phénoménale de l'état, vous allez pouvoir partir en voyage pendant deux semaines au Japon à moitié prix !  
- Ouah ! s'écria Iris »  
Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.  
« - Exactement, approuva Mme Marin.  
- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend, au gouvernement ? demanda Alexandra.  
- Bonne question, reprit Mme Marin. En tout cas, ça leur fait un sacré coup de pub, et ça nous arrange, alors inutile de trop y penser ! Par conséquent… »  
Mme Marin se rassit derrière son bureau.  
« - Nous partirons pour le Japon vers la fin du mois de décembre. Qui viendrait ? »  
Huit mains se levèrent : Iris, Felina, Alexandra, Clément, Marc, Arthur, Christopher et Marie.  
Huit élèves sur dix. Mme Marin sourit. Excellente moyenne.

« - Vous avez de la chance, remarqua Alexia juste après le déjeuner. »  
Iris, Felina, Alexandra, Anne-Sophie et elle se retrouvaient toujours cinq à dix minutes avant le cours.  
« - J'aurais bien aimé partir avec vous, poursuivit la jeune fille.  
- Fallait faire du japonais ! répondit Alexandra en riant.  
- Beuh… J'ai déjà assez de mal avec l'anglais, l'espagnol _et_ l'italien en option !  
- Pourquoi t'as pris espagnol _et_ italien, aussi ? Pas étonnant que tu confondes !  
- Parce que je pouvais pas reprendre latin ! J'ai assez souffert ! »  
Les quatre amies éclatèrent de rire.  
« - Mais, sérieusement, reprit Felina, comme Pierre et Marine ne viennent pas, la prof te laissera sans doute venir si tu payes ta place !  
- Et arrivée là-bas, je fais comment ? demanda Alexia. Je parle pas un mot de japonais, et mon anglais… euh…  
- Sans commentaire, affirma Iris.  
- Exactement, approuva Alexia.  
- Ben alors, faut pas te plaindre !  
- C'était juste une remarque… »  
Les éclats de rire reprirent.  
Akira fronça les sourcils. Il s'était approché doucement du groupe et avait entendu la fin de la conversation.  
Il se tourna vers les filles.  
« - Iris… Felina… Alexandra… Vous partez au Japon ? demanda-t-il  
- Oui, avec la classe ! s'écrièrent en même temps Iris et Felina.  
- La classe de japonais, précisa Alexandra. Moitié prix ! On va partir deux semaines ! Fin décembre !  
- C'est bien. »  
Akira sourit.  
« - Vous allez arriver pendant les fêtes du nouvel an. Ce sera beau… »  
Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.  
« - Tu veux venir, Akira ? demanda Iris  
- Pourquoi pas ? Mais il faudrait que je sacrifie une partie de mes vacances ! »  
Iris le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.  
Alexia sourit.  
« - Tu réalises seulement maintenant, Iris ? Ça tombera pendant les vacances si vous y êtes du premier au trois janvier !  
- Je me suis encore fait avoir…  
- Comme toujours ! »  
Akira alla chercher Mme Marin pendant que Alexia recevait un classeur sur la tête et répliquait à coup de trousse.

Akira toqua doucement à la porte de la salle de classe. Mme Marin était encore là. Elle se tourna vers lui.  
« - Oui ? Entre, Akira. »  
Akira était un des deux délégués de classe et tous les professeurs le connaissaient.  
« - Bonjour madame. On m'a dit que vous faisiez un voyage au Japon et… Je me demandais si moi et mes cousins pourrions venir, si nous payions notre place ?  
- Hmmm… ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais je n'ai que onze places réduites, dont la mienne et celle de mes huit élèves qui viennent.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le prix ne devrait pas poser de problème, mais nos parents ne nous laisseraient pas partir sans un adulte responsable !  
- Je réserve les billets dans deux jours. Si tu m'amènes l'argent d'ici là, je me charge du reste.  
- Merci, madame Marin ! »  
Le professeur lui sourit.  
« - Akira ? Puisqu'on parle d'adultes responsables : s'il y a quinze élève, il me faut un surveillant de plus, donc si tu vois quelqu'un dans ta famille…  
- Pas de problème ! »  
Akira rayonnait.  
Ça risquait d'être plus qu'intéressant…

Shiite repoussa les mèches brunes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et releva la tête.  
« - Répète-moi ça ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Akira, tu as parfaitement compris.  
- Tu es cinglé, Akira !  
- Je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fixé la date et le lieu du voyage !  
- Mais de là à en profiter pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup… marmonna Shiite. Et avec six de mes cousins, histoire d'en rajouter un peu…  
- Sept. J'ai besoin d'un « adulte responsable » pour nous accompagner.  
- Happa ? demanda Shiite  
- Happa ou Gorogoro, ou Daiyamon'do. Sakura, à la rigueur, ça m'est égal, il faut juste qu'il soit majeur ici et au Japon.  
- Alors ce sera Gorogoro. On aura besoin d'Happa ici, et les autres ne peuvent pas laisser leur travail ou leurs études.  
- Ça me va ! »  
Akira souriait. Shiite fronça les sourcils.  
« - Je crois que tu t 'amuses beaucoup, dans tout ça, remarqua-t-il. »  
Akira ne répondit pas.  
Mais son sourire s'était figé…

Décembre arrivait très vite.  
Les vacances aussi.  
Les six cousins Kichinichi qui s'étaient vus réquisitionnés pour le voyage au Japon avaient protesté un peu, pour la forme, mais finalement tous avaient admis être contents de partir, sauf Ooame qui n'admettait jamais rien et Hana qui ne supportait pas Ooame et qui disait ne pas vouloir en plus le voir pendant les vacances.  
Ooame était un des trois Kichinichi de l'autre classe de première. Il était plutôt mignon, avec ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux bleu clair, mais il restait toujours isolé, refusant de se mêler aux autres.  
Les deux autres, Kouyou et Emu, étaient nettement plus sociaux.  
Kouyou avait des cheveux noirs, mi-longs, et des yeux ambrés. Emu, elle, laissait ses cheveux beiges lui tomber dans le dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu moyen, un peu comme la mer sous un ciel bleu…  
Avec eux, le groupe de voyageurs était passé de neuf à seize, ce qui était tout de même beaucoup plus.  
Le seul problème que connut Mme Marin fut pour trouver assez de familles prêtes à les accueillir…

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Fiches de personnages

**_Fiches de personnages (je vous assure que c'est nécessaire XD)_**

Shiite (avec force) homme, 28 ans, transformation :sanglier chinois ; attraction : buffle noir tibétain ; arbre : chêne gaulois  
il travaille dans la police, je sais pas exactement à quel niveau

Happa (feuille) femme, 25 ans, transformation : osiris (scorpion) egyptien ; attraction : lapin aztèque ; arbre : noyer gaulois  
elle fait des études de médecine (dernière année ?)

Gorogoro (ronronnement) homme, 22 ans, transformation : boeuf chinois ; attraction : aigle aztèque ; arbre : sorbier gaulois

Daiyamon'do (diamant) homme, 22 ans, transformation : thot (ibis) égyptien ; attraction : stèle de jade tibétaine ; arbre : bouleau gaulois

Sakura (fleur de cerisier) femme, 20 ans, transformation : serpent chinois ; attraction : gardien du feu tibétain ; arbre : charme gaulois  
2 frères : Yuujin' et Kumo

Ichigo (fraise) femme, 19 ans, transformation : amon-ra (phoenix) égyptien ; attraction : silex aztèque ; arbre : noisetier gaulois  
elle vit avec Hana mais n'est pas sa soeur

Merode (mélodie) femme, 18 ans, transformation : coq chinois ; attraction : singe aztèque ; arbre : hêtre gaulois

Midoriiro (vert) homme, 18 ans, transformation : seth (chien) égyptien ; attraction : moine accompagné d'un singe tibétain ; arbre : peuplier gaulois

Kaben (pétale) homme, 18 ans, transformation : lapin chinois ; attraction : bracelet de cuivre ; arbre : figuier gaulois

Tamashii (âme, esprit) homme, 17 ans, transformation : mout (vautour) égyptien ; attraction : serpent aztèque ; arbre : if gaulois

Yuujin' (ami) homme, 17 ans, transformation : chien chinois ; attraction : maison aztèque ; arbre : frêne gaulois  
frère de Sakura et Kumo

Kouyou (érable ou couleur d'automne) homme, 16 ans, transformation : anubis (chacal) égyptien ; attraction : tortue du lac tibétain ; arbre : érable gaulois

Kietsu (joie, ravissement) homme, 16 ans, transformation : dragon chinois; attraction : lune naissante tibétaine ; arbre : châtaigner gaulois

Izumi (source, fontaine) homme, 16 ans, transformation : horus (faucon) égyptien ; attraction : mort aztèque ; arbre : cyprès gaulois

Ooame (pluie torrentielle) homme, 16 ans, transformation : rat chinois ; attraction : pluie aztèque ; arbre : saule gaulois

Emu (rire) femme, 16 ans, transformation : nil (poisson) égyptien ; attraction : soleil exalté tibétain ; arbre :tilleul gaulois

Kagami (miroir) femme, 15 ans, transformation : chèvre chinoise (mouton) ; attraction : gong de métal ; arbre : orme gaulois

Kumo (nuage) homme, 13 ans, transformation : isis (oiseau aux plumes bleutées)égyptienne ; attraction :caïman aztèque ; arbre :pin gaulois  
frère de Sakura et Yuujin'

Tsukiyo (nuit de clair de lune) homme, 12 ans, transformation : singe chinois ; attraction : fleur aztèque ; arbre : micocoulier gaulois.

Kane (cloche, clochette, carillon) femme, 12 ans, transformation : geb (oie) égyptienne ; attraction : source d'eau cristalline tibétaine ; arbre : olivier gaulois

Kaju (arbre fruitier) femme, 8 ans, transformation : cheval chinois ; attraction : cerf-volant décoré tibétain ; arbre : pommier gaulois

Hana (fleur) femme, 16 ans, transformations : chat chinois et Bastet (chat) égyptienne ; attraction : ocelot aztèque, pas d'arbre  
vit avec Ichigo mais n'est pas sa soeur

Akira (chouchouuu !oui bon d'accord je sais pas ce que ça veut dire) homme, 16 ans, transformations : tigre chinois, Sekhmet (lion) égyptien ; attractions : vent aztèque et cobra tibétain, pas d'arbre non plus.

chtites précisions pour que ce soit bien clair :  
- ils se transforment quand ils heurtent quelqu'un de sexe opposé qui n'est pas un maudit de leur famille ; pour les signes égyptiens j'ai pris le symbole du dieu sauf quand y avait pas d'animal le nil, amon-ra, isis et osiris, et seth est représenté par un mélange de lévrier, oryx et âne donc je verrai  
- leur pouvoir d'attraction se déclenche sous le coup d'une forte émotion, quelle qu'elle soit, et j'espère que certains n'auront pas de fortes émotions parce que, franchement, les signes tibétains sont peut-être très zen mais que peut attirer une stèle de jade ? et le moine accompagné d'un singe ? et, pire encore, le soleil exalté ou la lune naissante ? mystère et boule de schtroumpf !  
- ils transforment les gens en arbre au toucher uniquement quand ils sont très en colère


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre deux : Un léger problème…**_

La neige tombait en légers flocons.  
Dans deux jours, c'était le nouvel an.  
Tohru préparait le dîner. Dans son bureau, Shiguré se débattait avec ses cent cinquante pages à finir pour le lendemain. Dans le salon, Yuki et Kyo en étaient à leur énième dispute de la journée.  
Shiguré entra dans la pièce en s'étirant.  
« - Ouah ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il remarquer, ce qui étonna tout le monde, vu l'heure et le temps (ben ouais, la neige, ça fait pas forcément une belle journée). J'ai hâte de voir ce que Tohru nous a préparé… Ah oui, sinon, Akito m'a appelé un groupe de français vient en visite au Japon il veut qu'on accueille deux d'entre bon vous pouvez me passer les baguettes s'il vous plaît.  
- Pardon ? **Répète un peu ça** ! s'écria Kyo  
- Shiguré, tu ne peux pas annoncer ce genre de nouvelles entre « tu peux me passer le sel » et « tu peux me passer le thé »… remarqua Yuki  
- Des français ? Oh, ça devrait être génial ! s'exclama Tohru ».  
Cette remarque calma instantanément les deux autres.  
« - Eh oui, et en plus elles sont de vôtre âge ! ajouta Shiguré.  
- Elles ? répéta Yuki  
- Deux jeunes filles… Noooon, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?  
- **Sans blague**? **Non mais Akito a pété les plombs ou quoi** ! hurla Kyo  
- Tu t'en rends compte seulement maintenant, baka neko ? souffla Yuki  
- Oui, oui, deux jeunes filles de votre âge, répéta Shiguré, et comme elles seront plus rassurées si on les mets dans la même chambre, il faudra que vous couchiez dans la même chambre durant leur séjour, tous les deux, bon je vais prendre l'air…  
- **Shi-gu-ré**! crièrent Kyo et Yuki dans un bel ensemble. »

La neige tombait en légers flocons sur Paris.  
Mais bon, comme ce chapitre se passe pas en France, on s'en fout un peu.

Alexandra s'étira et regarda autour d'elle. Sur le siège voisin, Felina était plongée dans la contemplation du sol défilant à des kilomètres au-dessous d'eux. En fait, elle paraissait regarder surtout les nuages, mais ça n'a pas tellement d'importance.  
Devant elles, Iris s'était endormie sur son siège.  
Encore devant, Mme Marin lisait un livre. Alexandra n'arrivait pas à voir le titre, d'ici, mais elle entendait très bien le bruissement des pages et les rires retenus de la prof.  
A côté de la prof, Gorogoro Kichinichi semblait s'ennuyer à périr.  
Alexandra se redressa un peu. D'où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir une partie des cheveux noirs et blancs de jeune adulte.  
Etrange, comme choix de teinture… Ce qui était plus étrange encore, c'est qu'il soutenait que c'était naturel. Mais bon, Akira soutenait aussi que ses pointes noires étaient naturelles…  
C'était sans doute de famille.  
Mais quand même… c'était étrange…  
Alexandra s'installa un peu mieux. Ces sièges n'étaient pas très confortables… Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de gêner Kietsu et Izumi, de l'autre côté de l'avion.  
Alexandra sourit. Les deux adolescents s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, apparemment tout à fait accidentellement.  
L'adolescente sursauta. Assis juste derrière Kietsu, Akira la fixait… intensément.  
Alexandra recula involontairement.  
Il avait un regard… étrange. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué, mais là, c'était…  
Félin ?  
Akira lui sourit et détourna la tête.  
Trop tard. Alexandra avait compris ce qui l'avait choqué.  
Akira avait des pupilles verticales, comme celle d'un chat…  
La seconde d'après, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, les yeux parfaitement normaux.  
Alexandra soupira.  
Ça allait mal, si elle commençait à avoir ce genre d'hallucinations…

L'avion atterrit bientôt.  
Les élèves durent encore subir un voyage en car, avant d'arriver enfin à destination.  
Quelques familles étaient déjà venues les chercher…  
Ils étaient répartis par deux dans les familles : Iris avec Hana ; Felina avec Alexandra ; Marie avec Emu ; Kietsu avec Izumi ; Clément avec Marc ; Christopher avec Kouyou et Ooame avec Arthur (tout le monde plaignait beaucoup Ooame, sauf Hana). Akira était seul parce qu'il connaissait déjà les gens qui l'hébergeraient.  
Gorogoro et Mme Marin seraient logés ensemble…  
« - Madame, on va faire quoi pendant les deux semaines ? demanda Clément »  
Tout le monde reconnut que c'était une excellente question.  
« - Visites, visites et visites pendant la première semaine ! répondit mme Marin. Sauf pendant les trois jours de fête du nouvel an, ou nous serons tous réunis à l'hôtel pour ne pas déranger ceux qui nous hébergent. La deuxième semaine, les cours auront repris, et vous y assisterez avec une classe de seconde année où des élèves apprennent le français. »  
Les élèves grommelèrent. Le séjour semblait moins agréable, soudain.  
Enfin, toutes les familles vinrent les chercher…

Iris et Hana suivait l'homme brun en kimono qui était venu les chercher.  
Il avait vingt-sept ans et s'appelait Shiguré Soma, et il semblait aimer les monologues.  
« - Soma ? releva Iris. Ouah, ça c'est une coïncidence !  
- Laquelle ? demanda Shiguré  
- On a un Soma dans notre classe…  
- Ah oui ? C'est peut-être un lointain cousin à moi ! C'est une famille nombreuse !  
- Il est à moitié Kichinichi, lâcha Hana. »  
L'espace d'une seconde, le visage de Shiguré se figea, mais il se reprit vite et se remit à parler.

Akira sourit et arrêta enfin de surveiller la maison de Shiguré. Il se faisait tard. Les deux filles s'en sortiraient…  
Akira restait un peu inquiet. Akito avait cédé bien trop facilement, c'était très louche.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Kyo à temps.  
" - Oh ! appela le chat. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
- Kyo ? s'étonna Akira"  
Le chat revenait de son entraînement.  
Akira soupira, observa Kyo un moment, et sourit. Oui, tout irait bien.  
"C'est moi qui vais gagner ! annonça-t-il au chat"  
Puis Akira repartit d'un pas vif.  
"De quoi tu parles, Baka Ten'shi !"  
Mais Akira avait déjà disparu.

Kyo rentra ouvrit violemment la porte.  
"-Je sais pourquoi Akito nous envoie deux…"  
Il s'interrompit en voyant que les deux invitées étaient déjà là. Plutôt mignonnes, en plus, l'une rousse aux racines noires, les yeux rouges tachetés de blanc, l'autre châtain aux yeux bleus.  
« - Kyo, intervint Shiguré, voici Hana Kichinichi (la rousse) et Iris Delorme (celle aux cheveux châtains). Tu disais quoi sur Akito ?  
- Je sais pourquoi il nous les envoie…  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Tohru  
- Akira est intervenu, répondit Kyo. »  
Un ange passa. On faillit l'entendre.  
Iris releva la tête.  
« - Comment ça " Akira est intervenu ", demanda-t-elle. »  
Il eut un silence un peu gêné, puis Shiguré reprit.  
« - Oh… eh bien… Disons que notre chef de famille est un peu… asocial ? Pas très accueillant ? Assez mauvais ? Un peu violent ? Comment dire…  
- Dites tout de suite que c'est un dangereux malade, ironisa Hana.  
- Wow, quelle formule idéale ! répondit Shiguré dans un rire, ce qui fit que les deux adolescentes crurent qu'il plaisantait.  
- Le rapport avec Akira ? demanda Iris  
- Akira Soma est un de nos cousins. C'est sans doute lui qui a demandé à Akito de vous laisser venir ici…  
- Il est asocial à ce point-là ?  
- Oui. »  
Personne ne trouva quelque chose à ajouter à cette réponse laconique.  
Tohru se leva.  
« - Je vais chercher les plats ! Le repas doit être prêt ! »  
Elle se leva et passa dans la cuisine.  
Et non, elle ne trébucha pas sur un des garçons ! Ç'aurait été trop simple !  
En fait, Hana se leva simplement pour aider Tohru.  
Mais elle buta contre la table et glissa…  
… sur Kyo.  
On entendit une explosion.  
Une fumée colorée se répandit dans la pièce, l'espace d'une seconde.

Akira releva la tête. Finalement, on aurait peut-être besoin de lui, là-bas…

**_A suivre..._**

baka neko : chat stupide  
ten'shi : ange  
Ps : tant qu'ils sont au Japon, je mettrais les phrases dite en français _en italique_.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre trois : Le chat du Jun'nishi.**_

Tohru se retourna.  
Yuki et Shiguré se figèrent.  
Iris regardait la scène, bouche bée.  
Kyo et Hana avaient disparu.  
Là où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant, il y avait maintenant deux chats, tous les deux roux, l'un ayant des poils aux racines plus sombres.  
Tohru écarquilla les yeux.  
Les deux chats se redressèrent et échangèrent eux aussi un regard surpris. Très surpris.  
Akira entra dans la pièce à ce moment là, histoire d'en rajouter une couche.  
« - J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira-t-il. »  
Il s'assit, indifférent aux questions que lui posaient tous ceux qui le connaissaient, entre autres, « on peut savoir ce que tu fais là », « c'est quoi cette histoire de fous », voire « t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ».  
Il soupira.  
« - Deux secondes ! Shiguré, soit gentil, présente moi à mademoiselle (il désigna Tohru). Kyo, Hana, pas maintenant ! Iris, reste calme, je vais t'expliquer !  
- Euh…Nous aussi, on veut bien une explication, tu sais, remarqua Yuki.  
- Oh, ce ne sera pas très compliqué… »  
Kyo et Hana se transformèrent de nouveau, ce qui interrompit Akira.  
Les deux adolescents se rhabillèrent et se tournèrent vers Akira.  
« - Pourquoi il s'est transformé ? demanda Hana  
- Pourquoi elle s'est transformé ? demanda Kyo en même temps.  
- Parce que vous êtes tous les deux maudits, répondit Akira. »  
Ce qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, était loin d'être une explication suffisante.

Akira sourit. Ce ne serait pas si difficile à gérer, apparemment. En tout cas il l'espérait.  
« - Bien. Par où je commence ? demanda-t-il »  
Il n'eut pas de réponse, ce qui l'arrangeait tout autant.  
« - Très bien. Hana, Iris ? Vous savez déjà que les Soma sont la branche paternelle de ma famille, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, répondit Iris, mais je ne vois pas ce que…  
- En fait, la coupa Akira, douze membres de la famille Soma sont maudits par les membres du zodiaque chinois, plus le chat, qui est une exception. Ils se transforment quand une personne du sexe opposé se jette dans leurs bras ou qu'ils sont très affaiblis.  
- Comme nous ! s'écria Hana. Enfin, presque, rectifia-t-elle »  
Le regard d'Iris passait de l'un à l'autre. Elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans un délire très réel.  
« - Comment ça « comme nous » ? demanda-t-elle  
- Comment ça « presque » ? demanda Yuki  
- J'y viens, répondit Akira. Shiguré, Yuki, Kyo… Vous saviez que ma mère était une Kichinichi ?  
- Non, répondit Shiguré.  
- Eh ben maintenant, vous le savez ! Enfin bon, ce n'est pas trop le moment… En fait, il se trouve que les Kichinichi sont eux aussi maudits, par les esprits des zodiaques chinois, égyptien, tibétain, aztèque et gaulois. »  
Shiguré siffla doucement.  
« - Ça fait beaucoup à la fois…  
- Mais ils n'ont tout de même pas cinq transformations, si ? demanda Yuki  
- Non, répondit Akira. En fait, ils sont tous maudits pas trois signes : un signe chinois ou égyptien, qui détermine la transformation ; une signe aztèque ou tibétain, qui détermine un pouvoir d'attraction ; et un signe gaulois qui détermine la source de la force. Sauf pour Hana et moi, qui sommes deux exceptions.  
- Et vous êtes combien, comme ça ? demanda Kyo  
- Vingt-un, plus Hana, plus moi.  
- Ça fait du monde ! fit Iris  
- Des… exceptions ? releva Tohru  
- Oui, répondit distraitement Akira. En fait, Hana est maudite par le signe chinois du chat, qui n'est pas un signe à part entière. Donc, elle est maudite également par le signe égyptien Bastet, et ce sont ces deux signes qui déterminent sa transformation en chat.  
- Bastet, c'est bien la déesse à tête de chat ? demanda Iris. C'est pour ça…  
- Exactement.  
- Et mon pouvoir d'attraction vient de l'ocelot aztèque, précisa Hana. J'attire les félins, quels qu'ils soient. »  
Le silence revint se poser sur la scène.  
Akira soupira.  
« - Bon. Je voulais juste vous expliquer ça à temps ! Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille. »  
Il se leva.  
« - Shiguré, ne leur fait pas effacer la mémoire, ça gâcherait tout ! Yuki et Kyo, portez vous bien, tous les deux ! Tohru, j'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Hana, Iris, on se voit demain avec la classe ! Allez, salut ! »  
Il partit sans demander son reste.  
« - Eh, une minute ! l'appela Kyo. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, ce coup-ci ? »  
Trop tard. Akira n'était plu là.  
« - Génial, lâchèrent Kyo et Hana en même temps.  
- Il est devenu fou ? demanda Kyo  
- Non. Je crois qu'il s'amuse, c'est tout, répondit Shiguré.  
- Qu'il s'amuse ? répéta Yuki  
- Oui, Akira s'est toujours amusé à créer des situations impossibles à gérer… »

**_A suivre..._**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre quatre : Pendant ce temps…**_

Il neige sur Paris, mais ça je vous l'ai déjà dit.  
Alexia adorait la neige. Elle se sentait toujours comme une gamine de huit ans, quand des flocons tombaient du ciel…  
Et pour le jour de l'an, ça tombait très bien !  
Elle sourit. Iris et les autres devaient être dans l'avion sur le Japon, à l'heure qu'il était.  
C'était bien pour elles. Même si c'étaient un peu dommage qu'elles passent ce nouvel an loin de leur famille…  
Elle… Elle aurait bien aimé, quand même, les accompagner…  
Alexia passa par le square.  
Il neigeait.  
C'était tout ce qui comptait, aujourd'hui.

« - Allez ! S'il te plait, Kumo !  
- Pas maintenant, Kaju ! »  
Kumo se dégagea, secouant la tête. Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait autre chose à faire !  
Treize ans, des cheveux noirs coupés courts, aux beaux reflets bleutés, et des yeux pourpres, Kumo était gentil mais pas très patient.  
Kaju n'avait que huit ans, mais elle était adorable avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris. Et elle adorait Kumo ! Littéralement !  
Malheureusement pour elle, le contraire n'était pas forcément vrai.  
Kaju fit une grimace et reprit la main de Kumo.  
« - S'il te plait, Kumo. Juste une heure !  
- Kaju…  
- Kumo, les coupa une voix, ne soit pas méchant avec Kaju ! »  
Kumo se tourna vers son grand frère.  
« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Yuujin' ? demanda-t-il  
- Ne soit pas méchant, c'est tout. »  
Yuujin' se pencha sur Kaju.  
« - Je veux bien venir avec toi, tu sais ? »  
Kaju hocha la tête.  
« - Je veux bien… dit-elle timidement.  
- Yuujin' ! s'écria Kumo  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ? C'est trop facile ! Ah oui, évidemment, moi je refuse mais toi tu acceptes, donc tu es le héros de cette histoire, hein ? Hors de question !  
- Mais tu restes ici ? demanda Yuujin'. T'es pas cohérent, Kumo.  
- Je viens ! »  
Kaju ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas sautillant.  
« - Youpi ! Kumo vient avec moi !  
- Je te hais, Yuujin', gronda Kumo. »  
Pour toute réponse, son grand frère lui adressa un éblouissant sourire.

Alexia s'arrêta et observa un moment la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
Une fillette brune courait autour d'un adolescent aux cheveux bleutés qui semblait trouver tout cela extrêmement agaçant.  
Assis sur un banc, juste à côté d'eux, un jeune homme brun contemplait la scène avec un grand sourire.  
Alexia le comprenait très bien.  
Quand la fillette réussit à faire tomber son ami en se jetant à son cou, Alexia éclata de rire.  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et s'approcha en souriant.  
« - Bonjour. Ils sont un peu cinglés, mais au fond ils ne sont pas méchants, expliqua-t-il.  
- Ils sont surtout adorables ! s'exclama Alexia »  
Puis elle détailla discrètement son interlocuteur. Il était plutôt mignon, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux, bruns aussi, mais d'un brun très doux.  
Elle rougit en se rendant compte que lui aussi la regardait.  
« - Je m'appelle Yuujin' Kichinichi, se présenta-t-il.  
- Alexia Deroy. Kichinichi ? demanda-t-elle  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Je connais un… non, _des_ Kichinichi.  
- Vraiment ? Au lycée juste à côté, je parie.  
- Oui…  
- Ce sont tous des cousins à moi ! répondit Yuujin'. J'ai un an de plus qu'eux.  
- On m'avait bien dit que c'était une grande famille… souffla Alexia. Vous êtes beaucoup, comme ça ?  
- Oh, un certain nombre. Mais bon, si on fouille vraiment, on ne doit plus vraiment avoir de liens de parenté, ou alors à un degré astronomiquement éloigné !  
- Je vois. Le genre cousine de la sœur de l'oncle du cousin de mon beau-père ?  
- C'est bien résumé. »  
Il lui sourit. Elle aussi.  
Et elle rectifia aussitôt son premier avis.  
Il était très mignon.

Anne-Sophie se promenait aussi, bien loin de là… enfin, pas tant que ça, une demi-heure maximum, vous avez tous compris ce que je voulais dire. Et si non, tant pis ! De toute façon, je fais du HS dans ma propre fic, il faut le faire quand même ! Désolé, des fois je pars un peu beaucoup en vrille, faut pas s'inquiéter, je reviens tout de suite.  
Reprenons.  
Anne-Sophie se promenait, donc.  
Il neigeait.  
C'était agréable.  
Merode, Midoriiro et Kaben tournèrent au coin de la rue à ce moment là.  
L'apocalypse faillit se produire.  
Mais finalement, Anne-Sophie rentra simplement dans Merode, la seule fille du groupe.  
« - Désolé ! s'excusa aussitôt Anne-Sophie.  
- Non, c'est moi ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! répondit Merode.  
- Moi non plus !  
- Bref, conclut Kaben, personne ne regardait quoique ce soit, la discussion est close ! »  
Il sourit et se rapprocha d'Anne-Sophie.  
« - Excusez-moi mais… On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? demanda-t-il  
- Euh…  
- Kab, on sent le dragueur de bas-étage de là où je suis, arrêtes toi tout de suite ! conseilla Midoriiro.  
- Oh, ça va. On peut essayer, non ?  
- Non.  
- Ah. »  
Anne-Sophie suivait l'échange, un peu déconcertés.  
« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous sommes une famille de cinglés ! expliqua Merode. »  
Ce qui était loin d'être rassurant, d'ailleurs.  
« - Je m'appelle Merode Kichinichi, poursuivit-elle. Le dragueur à deux euros cinq, et encore, c'est Kaben, et le troisième Midoriiro.  
- Kichinichi ? répéta Anne-Sophie. C'est drôle, j'ai des Kichinichi dans ma classe…  
- Première littéraire ? demanda Merode.  
- Oui. Je m'appelle Anne-Sophie Delamare.  
- Hana et les autres, je suppose ! Une belle brochette de cinglés, aussi, ceux-là ! rit Merode. »  
Anne-Sophie sourit, mais elle était un peu ailleurs.  
Merode avait une longue queue de cheval auburn et des yeux noisette. Midoriiro avait de drôles de cheveux, noirs et rouges, et de grands yeux verts.  
Kaben avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux noisette, en amandes, et il était… comment dire ? Mignon ? On pouvait dire ça comme ça, en atténuant beaucoup l'effet qu'il produisit sur Anne-Sophie.

L'un dans l'autre, tout le monde passa une excellente journée…

**_A suivre..._**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre cinq : La nuit venue…**_

Iris se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans parvenir à s'endormir.  
Trop de choses en tête.  
Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là était vrai…  
Hana s'assit sur le futon qui avait été installé pour elle.  
« - Iris, arrête de remuer ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes !  
- Désolée, bougonna son amie. »  
Elle se réinstalla, mais finit par s'asseoir à son tour sur son lit.  
« - Hana… tu ne savais pas, pour les Soma ?  
- La malédiction ? Non, répondit Hana. J'ai toujours cru qu'on était les seuls… On l'a tous cru.  
- Sauf Akira, apparemment…  
- Oui… »  
Hana soupira et s'assit en tailleur, résignée à ne pas s'endormir tout de suite.  
« - En fait, on ne connaît Akira que depuis trois ou quatre ans. Avant, aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait rencontré, on savait juste qu'il était en partie de la famille et qu'il était maudit par… »  
Elle s'interrompit. Iris s'approcha d'elle.  
« - Par quoi ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.  
- Par le tigre du zodiaque chinois, répondit Hana sur le même ton. Par la Sekhmet égyptienne, par le vent aztèque et par le cobra tibétain.  
- Une seconde ! Je croyais que vous étiez maudits par trois signes ?  
- _Nous_ le sommes. Akira est maudit par quatre signe.  
- Génial, pile quand je commençais à comprendre… Pourquoi quatre ?  
- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'était pas censé avoir un signe chinois, mais son père est un Soma, ce qui fait qu'il a été maudit par le tigre… en supplément, si l'on peut dire. Ce n'est pas très clair, surtout qu'il y a déjà un tigre chez les Soma, ils en ont parlé tout à l'heure. Donc…  
- Donc tu n'en sais rien ? conclut Iris.  
- Ben non. »  
Hana s'étira. Iris soupira.  
« - Hana… Tes cousins… ceux que je connais… ils sont aussi… ?  
- Maudits ? Oui. Kietsu, Izumi, Kouyou, et Emu. Et Ooame, évidemment…  
- Par quoi ?  
- Hmmm… Kietsu est maudit par le dragon, la lune naissante et le châtaigner. Izumi par Horus, la mort et le cyprès. Kouyou, par Anubis, la tortue du lac et l'érable. Emu, par Nil, le soleil exalté et le tilleul. Ooame… par la pluie, le saule… et le rat…  
- C'est pour ça que tu ne l'aime pas ? demanda Iris  
- … Un peu…  
- Hana…  
- Il faut dormir, maintenant.  
- Deux questions !  
- Vas-y. Mais après, on dort ! insista Hana.  
- Kietsu, tu m'as dit le dragon, je suppose que c'est chinois, le châtaigner, et la lune naissante ? C'est la lune naissante son pouvoir d'attraction ?  
- Oui.  
- Il attire quoi, avec ça ? s'étonna Iris.  
- Ben la lune, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! s'écria Hana.  
- Euh… J'aimerais bien voir ça un jour… ça doit être…original.  
- Et ton autre question ? s'impatienta Hana »  
Elle était fatiguée, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'endormir enfin.  
Iris la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« - Qu'est-ce que Akira cherche à faire ? »  
Hana et Iris échangèrent un long regard.  
Puis la rouquine se rallongea et ferma les yeux, et Iris comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. Elle soupira et ferma aussi les yeux.

Akira referma son livre et s'étira langoureusement.  
La nuit serait belle.  
Il fallait en profiter…

Felina et Alexandra échangeaient à voix basse leurs avis sur leur famille d'accueil, des avis tout à fait favorables, d'ailleurs.  
De fil en aiguille, la conversation s'orienta sur la journée du lendemain, puis sur les autres élèves.  
Felina se demandait si toutes les familles d'accueil étaient aussi agréables que la leur.  
Alexandra, elle, se demandait surtout comment Alexia et Anne-Sophie passaient leurs vacances.

Ooame s'allongea en soupirant.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve dans la même famille qu'Arthur ?  
A part ce gros inconvénient, les gens chez qui il était logés étaient aimables et gentils, toujours plus qu'une bonne partie de sa famille à lui ce qui n'était pas difficile.  
Arthur se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.  
Ooame découvrit avec surprise que son camarade de chambrée parlait dans son sommeil. Il ferma les yeux et se glissa sous les couvertures.  
La nuit risquait d'être longue…

Akira s'arrêta devant le manoir Soma.  
Il passa un main sur le bois de la porte.  
« - Tu sais ce que je veux, pas vrai ? souffla-t-il »  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il faut dire que les portes parlent rarement aux gens.  
Akira sourit.  
« - Demain, ils passeront par là. Tu verras. Ils y arriveront. »

_Ensembles, ils y arriveront… _

**_A suivre..._**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre six : Toujours la nuit !**_

Shiite recopiait ses notes.  
Ça avait été une belle journée. Si Akira n'avait pas décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel, ç'aurait même pu être une _bonne_ journée. Mais il y avait bel et bien mis son grain de sel, sous la forme d'apparence inoffensive d'un e-mail.  
C'est fou ce que ça peut-être dangereux, un e-mail venant d'Akira.  
Ainsi, Shiite avait appris les évènements de la soirée : les Soma aussi étaient maudits, ce que Shiite savait, contrairement au reste de la famille Kichinichi. Maintenant, les Soma savaient ne pas être les seuls maudits.  
Et Iris savait, pour la malédiction.  
Shiite ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors que Kietsu était avec lui, Akira n'avait pas fait effacer la mémoire de la jeune fille.  
Comme celle du seigneur, les voies d'Akira sont impénétrables !  
Shiite reposa son stylo en s'apercevant qu'il avait déjà écrit plusieurs fois que « la victime était une dame âgée, cheveux blancs, yeux noirs », ce qui était certes intéressant mais pas au point d'être inclut trois fois dans son rapport.  
Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Shiite sursauta… et sentit les cheveux noirs de Happa effleurer sa joue.  
Il sourit.  
« - Encore debout à cette heure ? demanda-t-il, souriant  
- Ben ça se voit, non ? répondit Happa »  
Elle avait vingt-cinq ans, trois ans de moins que lui, mais avait déjà presque achevé ses études de médecine.  
Happa se pencha sur son travail.  
« - Tu dois fatiguer, Shi-chan.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
- Tu as écrit qu'une mort au couteau était un accident généralement attribué à la malveillance. »  
Shiite baissa les yeux sur sa feuille. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Il raya la phrase inopportune en soupirant.  
Happa rit légèrement.  
« - Shi-chan, Akira te crée encore des problèmes ?  
- Il en crée à tout le monde, je crois, répondit Shiite. Il est tellement…  
- Tellement Kichinichi et tellement Soma !  
- Il est surtout totalement immature. Je crois que Kaju est plus sage que lui !  
- T'y vas un peu fort, non ?  
- A peine ! »  
Happa s'étira, prit Shiite par le bras.  
« - Shiite Kichinichi, tu as intérêt à arrêter de travailler maintenant ! Tu as remarqué que sur ta feuille, tu as noté que le suspect numéro un était Melchior Verdin ?  
- Oui, j'ai marqué ça parce que cet idiot est bel et bien le suspect numéro un.  
- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, remarqua Happa.  
- De ce monstre qui a poignardé sauvagement sa grand-mère ? s'étonna Shiite  
- Shi-chan, tu as été engagé par les avocats de la défense, tu te souviens ?  
- Ce pauvre jeune homme accusé à tort d'avoir tué une vieille dame ?  
- Tu y es ! s'écria Happa. »  
Shiite soupira. Pour le coup, elle avait raison : il avait assez bossé pour ce soir.  
Il se leva et suivi Happa.  
On sonna à la porte.  
Shiite soupira et alla ouvrir.  
Daiyamon'do se tenait sur le pas de la porte, haletant, en pyjama, ses mèches blanches grisonnantes par endroit lui tombant devant les yeux.  
« - Daiyamon'do ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Happa ! Il y a un problème : on a besoin de toi ! »

Sakura bailla longuement. Elle commençait à fatiguer.  
Ses deux frères étaient déjà au lit, il serait peut-être temps qu'elle les rejoigne.  
Elle se leva, reposa sa tasse, éteignit la télévision… et s'arrêta.  
On frappait à la porte. Trois coups.  
A cette heure ?  
Le visiteur sonna presque aussitôt, longtemps. Puis il tambourina à la porte, tellement fort que Sakura crut qu'elle allait céder.  
La jeune femme ouvrit la porte. Ichigo, en chemise de nuit, pieds nus dans la neige, ses cheveux roux totalement décoiffés, la heurta, emportée par son élan.  
Elles se relevèrent, Sakura en recoiffant discrètement ses cheveux noirs, Ichigo en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.  
« - Ichigo ? appela une voix »  
Sakura se tourna vers la voix. Yuujin' et Kumo, réveillés par le bruit, s'étaient approchés.  
« - Ichigo, tu pourrais faire gaffe, non ? demanda Sakura  
- D-désolée mais non ! C'est très grave, il y a eu un accident, Daiyamon'do a été chercher Happa, il m'a demandé de venir téléphoner d'ici ! Tu étais la plus proche ! Je dois appeler au Japon ! Happa doit être en route ! L'ambulance aussi ! Il faut…  
- Ichigo ! coupa Sakura. Calme-toi et reprend depuis le début ! Quel accident ?  
- La maison, à quelques dizaines de mètres, la maison… Le… »  
Elle s'interrompit et inspira un grand coup. Il était temps de se calmer pour de bon.  
« - Sakura, la maison de Kokushi et Hatsunatsu a pris feu. Ils sont gravement blessés, tous les deux. Je dois appeler Gorogoro. »  
Sakura s'écarta pour laisser passer Ichigo.

Très vite, tout fut terminé.  
La maison avait entièrement brûlé, il n'en restait rien. Que des cendres…  
Hatsunatsu mourut avant d'avoir atteint l'hôpital, malgré les soins assidus de Happa et des infirmiers.  
La nouvelle de la mort de son mari fut annoncée à Kokushi avec toute la douceur du monde. Happa parla un moment avec la jeune veuve. Elle paraissait… effondrée, mais moins que prévu.  
Et puis, il lui restait son fils.  
C'est ce qu'elle dit à Happa.  
Sur le coup, Happa ne perçut pas l'ironie de ces paroles, pas plus qu'elle ne vit que Kokushi avait fermé le poing sur le tuyau de sa perfusion, empêchant le sérum qui lui était vital d'atteindre son organisme…

**_A suivre..._**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre sept : Première journée.**_

Iris s'étira un bon coup.  
Roulée en boule sur son futon, Hana dormait profondément.  
Iris jeta un regard à sa montre et secoua son amie par l'épaule.  
« - Hana ! »  
La jeune fille remua et se retourna, mais sans faire mine de se réveiller.  
« - Hana ! cria presque Iris.  
- Hmm… encore cinq minutes, maman…  
- Maman ? répéta Iris. Oh, tu te lèves oui ! »  
Elle tira les couvertures, poussa Hana, puis, en désespoir de cause, décida d'essayer la méthode Alexia, nommée ainsi en l'honneur de sa créatrice : elle alluma la lumière.  
Hana ouvrit une paupière… et la referma aussitôt.  
« - Hana, lève-toi ! Hana ! Hana, tu te lèves ou je te jette dans la baignoire ! »  
Hana se redressa d'un bond.  
« - Ben quand même ! sourit Iris. T'as mis le temps !  
- Iris… Tu pouvais pas me laisser dormir ?  
- Non. On est déjà en retard…  
- **QUOI** ? **Me préviens pas surtout** ! »  
Elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers ses vêtements.  
« - Ben il fallait que j'ai le temps, répondit Iris, dans le vide. »

Un miracle s'était produit durant cette nuit : en dormant aussi éloignés que possible l'un de l'autre, Yuki et Kyo réussirent à survivre à cette nuit terrible.  
« - Où allez vous, aujourd'hui ? demanda Tohru aux deux françaises.  
- Euh… Bonne question ! répondit Iris.  
_- Mais t'écoute jamais en cours ? Ou juste les profs ? s'écria Hana.  
- Ben non. Pourquoi faire ?_ »  
Hana soupira.  
« - Nous allons à Kyoto, répondit-elle.  
- Oh, c'est bien ! s'exclama Tohru  
- Oui, ça va être génial !  
- Mais bon, il va encore falloir supporter Arthur, marmonna Hana.  
- Arthur ? demanda Tohru  
- Arthur, confirma Hana. Un garçon de notre classe. C'est un… _saletéd'enfoirédeprétentieuxde…_  
- … Traduction ? demanda Yuki à Iris.  
- Baka, traduisit la jeune fille.  
- C'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit… souligna Hana.  
- _Je peux pas traduire ce que tu as dit. Baka, c'est la seule insulte que je connais en japonais ! _Enfin bon, coq-à-l'âna (je sais, j'invente des mots) Iris, vous voudriez pas venir avec nous ?  
- Hein ? s'étonnèrent les trois adolescents.  
- Hmmm… Oui, pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes en vacances, non ? demanda Hana.  
- Oui, mais…  
- Vous ne voulez pas venir ? s'attrista Iris. Ça ne te ferais pas plaisir, Tohru ? »  
Tohru rougit.  
« - Mais… je ne peux pas accepter, je…  
- Oh si, accepte ! supplia presque Iris. Ce serait tellement mieux si vous veniez avec nous !  
- Ooooh… sourit Tohru. Ouii, oui, je veux venir !  
- Génial ! Merci ! rit Iris en se jetant au cou de Tohru. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons. Vous n'allez pas laisser Tohru seule avec les garçons de notre classe, si ? »  
Yuki et Kyo lui jetèrent un regard meurtrier. Bizarrement, Iris leur rappelait un peu Shiguré…  
(est-ce un compliment ? je laisse les lecteur(trice)s seul(e)s juges !)

Ils étaient, bien sûr, en retard.  
« - On commence bien le séjour ! fit remarquer Hana  
- Fallait te lever plus tôt ! répondit Iris  
- Oh, ça va… »  
Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu de rendez-vous.  
Etrangement, ni Mme Marin ni Gorogoro n'étaient là. Les deux adultes responsables absents, les élèves erraient sur la place où ils devaient se retrouver.  
« - La prof n'est pas encore là ? s'étonna Hana  
- Non ! On l'attend depuis un quart d'heure ! répondit Izumi  
- Ce n'est pas normal !  
- Tu as conclu ça toute seule ? demanda Arthur »  
Du moins, Iris supposait que c'était Arthur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que c'était Clément.  
Pourtant, d'habitude, ce genre de remarques…  
« - Où sont Arthur et Ooame ? demanda-t-elle »  
Hana sursauta et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué leur absence, à tous les deux, il faut dire qu'ils ne lui manquaient pas tellement.  
« - Aucune idée, répondit Alexandra. Ils ne sont pas arrivés. »  
Les élèves échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
« - Vous êtes sûrs que le rendez-vous est là ? demanda Tohru  
- Ben j'y aurais pensé aussi mais les trois quarts de la classe qui se retrouvent ici, ce serait un drôle de hasard si ce n'était pas le bon endroit, répondit Hana.  
- On peut attendre encore un peu ? supposa Kouyou.  
- De toute façon, on a pas trop le choix, répondit Kietsu. A moins que quelqu'un ait le numéro de la prof ? »  
La réponse était négative, malheureusement.  
Alexandra et Marie engagèrent la conversation avec Yuki et Kyo ; Clément et Michael s'avancèrent vers Tohru.  
Hana prit le reste de sa famille à part et leur raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille.  
Felina prit Iris par la manche et la tira à l'écart.  
« - Iris, qui est ce beau mec ?  
- Lequel ? demanda Iris  
- Comment ça, « lequel » ? Il n'y en a qu'un, voyons, tu ne crois pas que je parle de Clément, pas vrai ? Celui qui est venu avec toi !  
- Je me répète mais… lequel ?  
- Mais le roux, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit Felina.  
- Oh. Kyo Soma.  
- "Oh, Kyo Soma" ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Iris, je crois que nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs…  
- Hey, où est Akira ! s'écria Iris »  
Tellement fort et surtout tellement soudainement que tout le monde se tourna vers elle.  
« - Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? s'étonna Felina. Il n'est pas encore là, lui non plus.  
- Mais chez lui c'est normal ! s'écria Emu. Akira ne se lève le matin que contraint et forcé ! Il vivrait la nuit s'il n'y avait pas le lycée ! »  
Ce fut le moment que choisit Gorogoro pour arriver en courant.  
Tout le monde se redressa et en quelques minutes il fut entouré par une foule d'élèves. Il prit soin d'éviter les filles, et s'adossa à un banc pour reprendre son souffle.  
« - Désolé, dit-il. Il y a un problème. Les visites d'aujourd'hui sont reportées. Ou annulées. Ça dépendra.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Alexandra  
- Où sont les autres ? demanda Iris »  
Gorogoro fit un geste de la main pour éviter les questions, j'ai vu beaucoup de gens faire ce genre de gestes, mais j'ai jamais vu une question s'écarter pour autant, c'est idiot, une question ça flotte pas dans l'air, désolée j'suis encore un peu HS, bref il fit un geste de la main pour une raison étrange, et se tourna vers les Kichinichi.  
« - Il y a eu un problème au domaine, expliqua-t-il. Un incendie. Kokushi et Hatsunatsu sont morts. »  
Kietsu et Kouyou écarquillèrent les yeux, Izumi frissonna, Emu étouffa un cri.  
« - Annonce ça avec encore plus de tact la prochaine fois, Goro, ironisa Hana.  
- Désolé. Pas le temps pour ça. Happa arrive, je dois aller la chercher à l'aéroport. Rentrez chez vous, d'accord. »  
Il y eut un concert de protestations chez les Kichinichi.  
Gorogoro tapa du pied sur le sol.  
« - Stop ! Rentrez dans vos familles d'accueil, vite ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. »  
Clément et Marc échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, puis repartirent.  
Marie se tourna vers Emu.  
« - Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Pars devant. Je te rejoindrais. Ou je t'appellerais, répondit Emu »  
Kouyou donna la même réponse à Christopher.  
Alexandra soupira et tira par le bras une Felina réticente à quitter des yeux Kyo.  
Les autres ne semblaient pas décidés à s'en aller.  
« - Très bien, soupira Gorogoro. Débrouillez vous ! Après tous, vous parlez tous japonais ! J'ai rempli mon rôle, je vous ai prévenu ! Si vous me cherchez, je suis à l'aéroport, en train d'attendre Happa ! »  
Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.  
Iris se tourna vers les autres.  
« - Euh… Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle  
- Kokushi et Hatsunatsu étaient les parents de Ooame, répondit Izumi dans un souffle. »  
Iris écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.  
« - Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où loge Mme Marin ? demanda Izumi »  
Hana souffla un coup de leva la main.  
« Suivez-moi ! annonça-t-elle. »

**_A suivre..._**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre huit : Le secret.**_

Kaju s'était blottie dans les bras de Yuujin'. Le jeune homme était chargé de surveiller les plus jeunes, au moins aujourd'hui.  
Kane et Tsukiyo, tous les deux âgés de douze ans, étaient assis près de la fenêtre et s'ennuyaient visiblement. Kane avait des cheveux gris tachetés de blancs (je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire par des cheveux tachetés) et des yeux gris aussi. Tsukiyo, lui, était blond aux yeux noisette. Ils auraient tous les deux préférés être dehors.  
Mais après ce qui s'était passé…  
Assis sur une chaise, devant la table, Kumo se balançait négligemment.  
« Kumo, si tu tombes, je n'essaierais pas de te rattraper, prévint Yuujin'. »  
Son frère haussa les épaules, mais cessa de se balancer.  
Kagami faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, ses boucles blondes et blanches flottant sur ses épaules.  
« - Kagami ? appela Yuujin'. Tu compte tourner en rond toute la journée ?  
- Ça m'énerve ! répondit Kagami »  
Et moi donc ! répondit intérieurement Yuujin'.  
« - Pourquoi je suis obligée de rester ici ? Ça va, j'ai compris que je devais pas traîner dans les pattes des adultes ! J'ai quinze ans, alors pourquoi je dois rester avec les gosses ?  
- Hey, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi d'être traité comme un gosse ? s'énerva Kumo  
- Tu _es_ un gosse ! répliqua Kagami  
- J'ai treize ans ! Je ne suis plus…  
- Dans ce cas là, remarqua timidement Kane, Tsuki et moi, nous ne somme pas non plus des enfants et…  
- Moi non plus, moi non plus ! claironna Kaju, trouvant ce nouveau jeu très amusant.  
- Si à treize ans tu n'es plus un enfant, alors nous… poursuivit doucement Kane.  
- Oh, toi, la ferme ! s'écrièrent en même temps Kumo et Kagami.  
- Pas la peine de lui parler comme ça… commença Tsukiyo. Elle voulait juste…  
- Ça va, on a compris, k'so saru ! cracha Kagami. »  
Tsukiyo rougit et baissa les yeux. Des fleurs poussèrent entre les lames du parquet.  
« - Ça suffit, coupa Yuujin'.  
- Oh, parce que maintenant tu commences à t'en mêler ? Ce…siffla Kagami  
- **Hey, tu parles pas comme ça à mon frère** ! s'écria aussitôt Kumo, tout à fait prêt à montrer sa solidarité fraternelle si ça pouvait lui donner l'occasion de se battre avec Kagami.  
- **Et toi, tu ne _me_ parles pas comme ça** ! »  
Yuujin' leva les yeux au ciel et adressa une courte prière à tous les dieux qui voudraient bien l'entendre, histoire d'être sûr que Tamashii aurait bien passé son message.

Alexia jeta un œil à sa montre et poussa un très long soupir. Pour une fois qu'elle rencontrait un mec correct, qui lui plaisait et qui avait l'air de s'intéresser à elle, il fallait qu'il lui pose un lapin lors de leur premier rendez-vous !  
Il avait bien dit à dix heures, devant la mairie, pourtant…  
Elle se souvenait même avoir trouvé ça drôle, sur le coup, un premier rendez-vous devant la mairie…  
Et puis…  
Il était dix heures trente…  
Elle vit approcher un jeune homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Yuujin', même si, et elle le sut tout de suite, ce n'était pas lui…  
Il avait des cheveux du même brun, mais plus sages, et ses yeux étaient d'un jaune perçant.  
Il s'arrêta devant elle.  
« - Alexia ? demanda-t-il  
- Euh… On se connaît ?  
- Non, pas encore. Je m'appelle Tamashii Kichinichi, je viens de la part de Yuujin'.  
- Ah oui ? demanda Alexia, subitement intéressée. »  
Donc il ne l'avait pas déjà oubliée…  
« - Oui, reprit Tamashii, il a un léger empêchement, donc il m'a demandé de sortir avec toi à sa place !  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, bon, je pouvais toujours essayer non ? s'excusa Tamashii. Il est collé chez lui avec une brochette de pré-adolescents, il demande si tu veux bien le rejoindre. »  
Alexia étouffa un soupir de soulagement.  
« - Pourquoi pas. Mais que… voulut-elle demander.  
- Parfait ! coupa Tamashii. Bon, ben tu viens, on y va ! »  
Il la prit par le poignet et la tira derrière lui.  
Alexia se laissa faire, trop abasourdie pour tenter de se dégager.

Quand Tamashii et Alexia entrèrent dans la maison, Kagami et Kumo en étaient venus aux mains et Yuujin' essayait désespérément de les séparer.  
Au final, Yuujin' réussit à prendre Kumo par les coudes et à le tirer en arrière. Malheureusement, Kagami en profita pour gifler son adversaire, qui n'apprécia pas tellement et se mit à donner des coups de pied un peu partout, c'est à dire autant vers Kagami que vers Yuujin'.  
Tamashii frémit en voyant Alexia se jeter dans la mêlée, mais la jeune fille ne heurta personne et se contenta de tirer Kagami loin des deux autres.  
Tamashii souffla un coup et s'avança dans la pièce.  
Toujours assis près de la fenêtre, Tsukiyo et Kane regardaient leurs aînés avec des yeux ronds.  
C'était ça, des "grands" ?  
« - Ben alors, vous pouvez vraiment pas vous en sortir sans moi ? demanda Tamashii avec un grand sourire.  
- **Toi, viens pas t'en mêler** ! cria Kumo  
- Ça va. Calme toi, Kumo, souffla Yuujin'.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on entend ? demanda Alexia  
- Des coups de gong, répondit joyeusement Tamashii.  
- D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ? s'étonna Alexia.  
- **D'elle ! Baka hitsuji** ! s'écria Kumo  
- **La ferme, k'so akuma** ! répondit Kagami, un peu beaucoup agressive. »  
Alexia contempla la scène avec des yeux ronds. Deux adolescents se tenaient près de la fenêtre, et à leurs pieds s'étendaient un parterre de fleurs accompagné d'un flaque d'eau. Dans une maison ?  
Mais à y réfléchir, ce n'était pas plus incroyable que les coups de gong qui paraissaient vraiment émaner de la fille qu'elle était en train de retenir. Ni que les cheveux de Kumo qui paraissaient être devenus des plumes.  
En fait, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée ici était bizarre.  
« - Kagami, ça suffit, dit sèchement Yuujin'. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ou bien…  
- Ou bien quoi ? demanda Kagami. Tu comptes faire quoi, Yuu-chan ? »  
Kagami réussit à dégager un poignet, voulut s'écarter… Sa main nue frôla celle d'Alexia.  
Aussitôt, Kagami fut libre. Elle frémit et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Alexia venait de se changer en orme…  
Yuujin' était furieux, et à juste titre.  
« - Kagami, la règle d'or de la famille, tu te souviens ? Ne jamais toucher quelqu'un si on est en colère !  
- Désolée…  
- Je me fiche que tu sois désolée, Kagami, dépêche-toi de lui rendre son apparence normale !  
- Euh… oui, d'accord… »  
Kagami tendit la main vers l'arbre.  
Soudain, tout le monde se figea.  
Recroquevillée sous la table, Kaju pleurait.

Kagami jeta un regard noir à Kumo.  
« - C'est malin, siffla-t-elle. »  
Kumo se dégagea des bras de son frère et quitta la pièce. Ils l'entendirent claquer la porte de sa chambre. Puis plus rien.  
Un silence lourd s'abattit de tout son poids sur la pièce, faisant mal à tout le monde (oh le beau jeu de mots raté).  
Yuujin' laissa son regard errer sur le chaos ambiant. Réussi, vraiment.  
« - Bon, on se calme, ordonna-t-il. Tsukiyo, remballe tes fleurs. Kane, les flaques, essaie d'éviter, Kagami, calme ton gong avant qu'on soit tous sourds. Et rend son apparence normale à Alexia, s'il te plait. »  
Chose incroyable, personne n'osa lui désobéir.  
La pièce redevint à peu près normale, et Kane prit Kaju dans ses bras pour la calmer.  
Kagami posa sa paume sur le tronc de l'orme.  
Alexia reprit sa forme humaine.  
Elle fixa un moment la pièce, étonnée.  
« - Une seconde… Depuis quand Kumo est parti ?  
- Euh… Cinq minutes, lui répondit Yuujin', tu as même essayé de le retenir, tu ne te souviens pas ?  
- Ah… si tu le dis… »  
Yuujin' sourit. Tamashii se racla la gorge.  
« - Bon, et bien je vous laisse entre vous, hein, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais… salut ! »  
Il battit en retraite vers la porte, l'ouvrit… et la referma aussitôt.  
« - Yuu ? C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que les autres maisons se sont rapprochées… »  
De fait, personne ne pouvait le voir du salon, mais la sortie était bouchée par le mur de la maison d'en face.  
« - Ah ? s'étonna Yuujin'. Et maintenant ?  
- Ah oui, c'est mieux. Bon, je file, a plus tard ! »  
Il s'esquiva pour de bon. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs, rester risquait de nuire fortement à sa santé. Il frémit en voyant un serpent glisser dans les buissons, tout près.  
Au fond, même lui s'était un peu énervé...  
Kagami laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.  
« - C'est facile de donner des leçons aux autres, quand on sait même pas se contrôler soi-même… , lança-t-elle.  
- Euh… de quoi elle parle ? demanda Alexia  
- Peu importe, répondit Yuujin'. »  
Il s'avança vers sa cousine.  
« - Kagami ? Tu vas me rendre un immense service, casse-toi ! Tu es contente ? C'est ce que tu voulais, tu l'as, casse-toi, tire-toi, je ne veux plus te voir chez moi !  
- Mais…  
- Dehors ! gronda Yuujin'. »  
Kagami déglutit, mais sortit sans discuter.  
Yuujin' soupira.  
« - Alexia ? Désolé pour cette scène…  
- Au moins, tu sais occuper tes invités ! fit Alexia »  
Elle éclata de rire. Elle était contente de le revoir.  
Yuujin' lui sourit.  
« - Tu m'excuses quelques minutes ? Il faut que j'aille parler à mon frère…  
- Pas de problème ! »  
Yuujin' quitta la pièce.  
Alexia se pencha sur Kaju, toujours dans les bras de Kane.  
« - Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Oui. Kaju est courageuse ! répondit l'autre. Je suis Kane Kichinichi, et lui c'est Tsukiyo, un cousin.  
- Enchantée. Alexia.  
- Vous êtes la petite amie de Yuujin' ? demanda innocemment Tsukiyo.  
- Oh euh non pas encore, répondit précipitamment Alexia. »  
Mais elle était rouge comme une pivoine.  
Ah, les gosses...

**_A suivre..._**


	11. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre neuf : Le chapitre sans titre.**_

Iris, Tohru, Yuki et Kyo tournèrent au coin de la rue, en silence.  
Hana et sa bande de cousins avaient demandés à être seuls pour aller voir Ooame, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé protester.  
De même qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osait briser le silence, maintenant.  
« - Hey, regarde où tu marches ! »  
Iris releva la tête. Cette voix… ?  
Alexandra était à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
« - Tu as failli me rentrer dedans, remarqua-t-elle. »  
Felina approuva de la tête.  
« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, toutes les deux ? demanda Iris.  
- S'éloigner pour revenir discrètement, c'était le meilleur moyen pour savoir ce qui se passait ! expliqua Alexandra. »  
Felina rougit légèrement, et Iris se dit que la présence de Kyo ne devait pas être totalement étrangère à sa décision…  
« - Donc, vous avez entendu ? demanda Tohru  
- Oui. C'est atroce… »  
Le silence tomba de nouveau (ça fait mal, vous vous souvenez ?) sur la scène.  
Puis Felina releva la tête.  
« - Bon. On ne devrait pas rester au milieu de la rue, comme ça. Je propose d'aller quelque part, n'importe où, que ce soit dans un café, un square ou un cinéma.  
- Ce sera un square, répondit Yuki, sauf si l'un d'entre vous a de l'argent ?  
- Va pour un square, répondit Iris, éludant superbement les problèmes financiers. »

Hana et les autres arrivèrent devant la maison où logeaient mme Marin et Gorogoro. En voyant la pluie qui tombait sur la maison en épargnant tout le reste de la rue, ils surent qu'ils étaient au bon endroit.  
Ils échangèrent des regards hésitants. Ce n'était sans doute pas très correct… Mais d'un autre côté…  
Hana soupira et sonna.  
Mme Marin vint lui ouvrir après un petit moment.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant tous les Kichinichi devant elle.  
« - Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, je suppose, soupira-t-elle. »  
Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer le groupe d'adolescents.  
« - Au fond à gauche. »  
Ooame était assis sur le lit, tête baissée, épaules affaissées, le regard perdu dans le vague, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.  
Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser.  
Ses parents étaient morts.  
La maison…  
Ses affaires…  
Il n'avait plus rien…  
Il sursauta en croisant soudain les yeux rouges de Hana. La jeune fille s'était agenouillée devant lui.  
Il se tourna vers le côté… et se retrouva face à Emu, qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit.  
Kietsu et Izumi se tenaient debout, juste derrière Hana. Kouyou s'était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.  
« - Q-qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? bégaya Ooame d'une voix rauque.  
- A ton avis, baka nezumi ? répondit Hana. Tu crois qu'on est venu te chercher pour une partie de pêche ?  
- Ça va, Hana, coupa Izumi en posant une main sur l'épaule du chat.  
- Désolée… »  
Ooame les fixait avec des yeux ronds. Emu lui sourit.  
« - Allez, viens là… »  
Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras.

« - Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Alexandra, achevait Felina dans un éclat de rire, reprit par ses auditeurs, y compris par ladite Alexandra. »  
Depuis environ une heure, ils s'efforçaient de meubler la conversation à tour de rôle pour éviter de penser à ce qui s'était passé.  
« - Bon, enchaîna Iris. Alors, demain, c'est le nouvel an ? Je suppose que vous allez revoir vos familles pour l'occasion… »  
Elle se rendit compte que le sujet de conversation était très mal choisi…  
Yuki et Kyo grimacèrent. Tohru frémit.  
« - Désolée, souffla Iris.  
- Tu n'y es pour rien ! répondit Tohru. Tu ne peux pas savoir ! »  
Elle lui expliqua sa situation familiale.  
« - Je vois, reprit Iris. Ça ne doit pas être… facile à supporter…  
- Ça va ! répondit Tohru. Et puis les Soma ont été très gentils avec moi !  
- Mmm. Yuki, Kyo, vous n'aimez pas le nouvel an ? demanda Felina.  
- Non, répondirent en même temps les deux cousins. »  
Ils échangèrent un regard meurtrier.  
« - Euh… Vous ne vous entendez pas bien ? demanda Alexandra, observatrice  
- Je ne supporte pas ce baka neko, répondit Yuki.  
- Répète ça, k'so nezumi ! s'écria Kyo  
- J'ai dit que je ne te supportais pas, baka neko ! Tu as des problèmes d'audition ?  
- Raaah, je vais te…  
- C'est une tradition japonaise, de se donner des noms d'animaux ? demanda Felina. »  
Kyo, Yuki, Tohru et Iris se figèrent en plein mouvement, ce qui donna une scène assez originale.  
« - Euh… avança Tohru, ce qui n'était pas une explication satisfaisante, malheureusement.  
- C'est vrai que Hana traite souvent Ooame de baka nezumi…remarqua Alexandra  
- Oui, et Izumi appelle souvent Kietsu baka hiryuu, même si pour lui on dirait que c'est plutôt affectueux…précisa Felina  
- En fait…  
- Eh bien…  
- C'est… »  
Iris se leva d'un bond.  
« - Je vais acheter des crêpes ! Quelqu'un veut une crêpe ? J'offre la tournée ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un élan de générosité désespérée, en oubliant du même coup qu'elle n'avait pas un sou sur elle.  
- Hum… oui, je veux bien, répondit Felina. Chocolat ?  
- Pour moi aussi, approuva Alexandra.  
- Fraise pour moi, demanda Tohru. Mais je peux payer…  
- Non, non, c'est bon ! assura Iris. Kyo, Yuki ?  
- Non, merci, répondirent en même temps les deux cousins. »  
Ils se fusillèrent du regard, évitant soigneusement de s'insulter ce coup-ci.  
Iris s'éloigna pour chercher les crêpes.  
« - Alors, que… commença Felina.  
- Et vous, que faites vous pour le nouvel an ? coupa Yuki.  
- La classe ? Oh, des visites, sans doute. Quoique tout est sûrement fermé… Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on va traîner dans les rues, voir la ville, et le soir on fait une fête chez Mme Marin, sa logeuse part chez sa famille et elle lui laisse la maison.  
- Mais vous n'allez pas rester les trois jours à l'intérieur, si ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop. On verra bien ! répondit Felina. »  
Un léger vide se fit ressentir dans la conversation.  
Puis ils virent Iris revenir.  
« - Et les crêpes ? s'étonna Felina.  
- Elles arrivent, assura Iris. Mais… avant… Alex… Fefe… Vous pourriez m'avancer l'argent ? J'ai pas un sou… »

Gorogoro frappa à la porte, manquant faire un joli trou dedans. Il avait perdu l'habitude des portes coulissantes, à force de vivre en France.  
Happa se tenait derrière lui, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules.  
Gorogoro soupira. Il avait la pluie en horreur, mais allez expliquer ça à un maudit de seize ans qui vient de perdre ses parents…  
Mme Marin vint lui ouvrir.  
Gorogoro entra, tirant Happa qui ne semblait pas décidée à le suivre.  
« - Mme Marin, voici Happa Kichinichi.  
- Enchantée, mademoiselle.  
- Moi aussi, répondit péniblement Happa. »  
Elle paraissait épuisée, aussi mme Marin la fit-elle directement passer dans le salon.  
Happa se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit avec un faible sourire la tasse que la prof lui tendait.  
Du chocolat chaud, et du bon. Les vertus bienfaisantes du chocolat sont infinies, mangez-en au moindre coup de déprime ! Ou buvez-en, c'est pareil ! Ça marche aussi avec les patates sautées, ou les frites, parfois même avec la glace, mais plus rarement, le froid, c'est pas terrible dans ces cas là.  
Désolée pour ces quatre lignes, cinq avec celle-ci, d'inepties.  
Happa but une gorgée de chocolat. C'était doux et agréable.  
« - Où est Ooame ? demanda Gorogoro  
- Dans une des chambres, répondit Mme Marin. Endormi entre les bras de sa cousine.  
- Ils sont venus ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Sales gosses. Je leur avait dit de se tenir à carreau, pour une fois, râla Gorogoro.  
- Pour une fois, ils ont bien fait de ne pas obéir, je crois. »

Akira s'avança dans la pièce.  
Une porte fenêtre avait été ouverte et donnait sur le jardin.  
Il était assis dehors, un oiseau posé sur sa main.  
Akira s'approcha doucement.  
« - Bonjour, Akito. Cela faisait longtemps…  
- Pas vraiment. Tu es venu hier soir…  
- Oh, tu m'as entendu ? Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ma voix portait aussi loin…siffla Akira. »  
Akito se tourna légèrement. Les yeux d'Akira brillaient d'une lueur rouge, et le chef de la famille Soma comprit que ce n'était pas le tigre en trop du Jun'nishi mais Cobra, du zodiaque Tibétain, qu'il avait en face de lui…  
Il sourit.  
« - Que veux-tu, cette fois ?  
- Te voir.  
- C'est fait. Maintenant, tu peux repartir, répliqua Akito.  
- Non. Pas maintenant. Demain. Je veux te voir demain.  
- Hors de question. Tu ne viendras pas à la fête.  
- Vraiment ? Pourtant, beaucoup de choses se passeront, demain, souffla Akira. »  
Akito se retourna tout en se levant, et s'avança vers son cousin. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, ils avaient toujours fait exactement la même taille, malgré leurs quatre ans d'écart.  
Mais après tout, Akira avait déjà neuf ans quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Avant, le tigre à la santé défaillante avait enchaîné les séjours à l'hôpital à une vitesse folle.  
Il semblait aller nettement mieux.  
« - Par exemple ? demanda Akito  
- Et bien… Nous entrons dans l'année du dragon, hmmm ? Et nous serons en plein dans le signe du pommier. Isis laissera la place à Nil. L'Aigle laissera la place au Singe. Et nous entrerons dans le Cerf-volant décoré. C'est le moment où jamais, non ? »  
Akito éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
« - Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien, hein ? Dois-je te rappeler comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois ? souffla Akito  
- Je m'en souviens, merci.  
- Très bien. Demain soir. Mes maudits contre « tes » maudits. »  
Akira sourit et fit demi-tour.  
« - Tous mes vœux, Akira, lança Akito. Vas-y, cours. Cours, et plante-toi. »

**_A suivre..._**


	12. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre dix : Mais j'ai plus d'idée de titre moi déjà ils étaient pas terribles avant mais maintenant c'est pire que tout ah ça y est je sais ça va être :  
Un gros imprévu !(un intrus : il a qu'à se mettre au régime / moi : arrête de squatter mon titre Al, j't'ai reconnue, si t'es pas sage tu reverras pas Yuujin' !) **_

Merode sourit à Anne-Sophie. La jeune fille arrivait en courant.  
« - Je suis en retard ! s'écria-t-elle  
- Non, pile à l'heure, répondit Kaben. »  
Anne-Sophie soupira et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.  
« - Alors ? Où on va ?  
- On était en train de se poser la question, répondit Midoriiro.  
- Cinéma ? demanda Merode. Il y a Le château ambulant, en ce moment (allez le voir, si ce n'est pas encore fait, et lisez le livre dont c'est tiré, c'est encore mieux). Il paraît que le film est superbe.  
- Ça me va ! répondit Anne-Sophie. »  
Ils se mirent en route, Merode et Midoriiro un peu en retrait pour laisser les deux tourtereaux roucouler…  
« - Ils sont mignons, souffla Merode.  
- Mouais. J'espère que Kab est sérieux, cette fois, grommela Midoriiro.  
- Jaloux, Mido ?  
- N'importe quoi ! »  
Merode éclata de rire, à la surprise de Kaben et d'Anne-Sophie qui se retournèrent.  
« - Quoi ? demanda Anne-Sophie  
- Rien. Rien… Juste que… T'es vraiment adorable, Mido ! »  
Elle rit de nouveau et passa devant Kaben et Anne-Sophie.  
« - Oh, une minute, tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ? demanda Midoriiro. Hey, je te parles ! »  
Il pressa le pas pour rattraper Merode.  
Kaben haussa les sourcils.  
Il avait dû rater un épisode.

Yuujin' frappa doucement à la porte.  
« - Quoi ? lui répondit on »  
Il prit ça comme une invitation à entrer.  
Kumo s'était allongé sur son lit.  
Yuujin' soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère.  
« - Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il à voix basse  
- Ouais. Ouais, très bien. C'est tout ?  
- Non. Je suis désolé, répondit Yuujin'.  
- Hein ? »  
Kumo se redressa.  
« - Désolé, répéta Yuujin'. J'aurais dû réagir plus tôt. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque là. »  
Kumo haussa les épaules.  
« - Alors tu ne connais pas du tout Kagami !  
- Non, c'est vrai, avoua Yuujin'. Tu sais, on est vingt-trois rien que dans les maudits, alors…  
- Ouais, te fatigues pas, j'ai compris. »  
Yuujin' échangea un regard avec son frère, et soupira.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
« - Kaju s'est calmée. Tu devrais revenir, Kumo. Tu vas lui manquer. »  
Il sortit et sourit en entendant un livre frapper la porte.  
Bon.  
Kumo allait mieux.  
Il rejoignit les autres.

Shiite tapotait son bureau du bout de son stylo. Il avait réécrit et envoyé son rapport depuis une heure.  
La défense devrait se débrouiller avec ça, parce qu'il avait d'autres choses en tête.  
Entre autres, où envoyer vivre Ooame.  
Pour l'occasion, tous les Kichinichi maudits et « adultes » qui n'étaient pas à l'autre bout de la planète s'étaient réunis dans son bureau : Daiyamon'do appuyé contre la fenêtre, Sakura assise sur un fauteuil amené pour l'occasion, Ichigo carrément assise sur le bureau, retenant d'une main les mèches de cheveux roux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.  
Shiite nota au passage que tous avaient de bonnes raisons de s'esquiver : outre Gorogoro qui n'avait jamais pu supporter Ooame et qui, de plus, était au Japon, Daiyamon'do cherchait à être indépendant et vivait sans toucher à l'argent des Kichinichi, donc dans un studio trop petit pour deux ; Sakura vivait avec ses deux frères, et occasionnellement Kaju, et ils étaient déjà trop nombreux ; Ichigo vivait avec Hana et n'avait aucune envie de voir sa maison détruite continuellement par les combats des deux rivaux.  
Dés lors, on peut se demander pourquoi Shiite ne prenait pas lui-même Ooame chez lui. C'est une excellente question. Shiite a refusé d'y répondre.  
Shiite soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
« - Une suggestion ? demanda-t-il »  
Les autres échangèrent des regards un peu gênés.  
« -Je vois, soupira Shiite. »  
Le téléphone sonna, évitant aux autres de répondre quelque chose qui aurait pu mal tourner.  
Ichigo décrocha, sans se formaliser du regard noir lancé par Shiite.  
« - Allo ? Akira ? Oui, que… Je note, deux secondes… »  
Elle fit une série de mimiques que personne ne comprit, sauf Sakura qui tira un papier et un stylo d'un tiroir et tendit le tout à Ichigo.  
« - Je t'écoute. Oui… oui… oui… oui… QUOI ! Mais que… Akira ? Akira ! »  
Il y eut un grand vide, et tout le monde comprit que le tigre venait de raccrocher.  
Ichigo cligna des yeux comme une chouette qui découvre la lumière du jour, et tendit sa feuille de note à Shiite.  
Le jeune homme planta son stylo dans le bureau sous le choc.  
« - Akira, espèce de ! jura-t-il »  
Sakura fixait Ichigo, Daiyamon'do dévisageait Shiite. Qu'est-ce que…  
« - Sakura, tu rentres chez toi, ramène tout le monde ici, maintenant ! ordonna Shiite. Daiyamon'do, va chercher Tamashii. Ichigo, débrouille toi pour dénicher Merode et cie, vite ! Rejoignez moi tous ici dans une heure maximum.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sakura  
- J'ai un coup de fil à passer, répondit Shiite, ce qui n'était pas du tout une réponse. »  
Sakura se tourna vers Ichigo, mais la jeune femme était déjà partie.  
Elle soupira et quitta la pièce à son tour.  
Avant de partir, Daiyamon'do se pencha sur l'épaule de Shiite, et nota mentalement le numéro que ce dernier composait : celui de Gorogoro…  
Puis il sortit et se dirigea vers la maison de Tamashii.

**_A suivre..._**


	13. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre onze : Le défi.**_

Felina avait insistée auprès d'Alexandra jusqu'à ce que cette dernière accepte qu'elles raccompagnent Iris chez les Soma.  
Iris savait parfaitement que c'était Kyo que Felina voulait raccompagner, mais ça lui avait quand même fait plaisir…  
Yuki en tête, ils entrèrent, y compris Felina qui fut suivie par une Alexandra blasée. Elle s'en doutait un peu.  
« - Tadaima ! »  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et pour cause : il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.  
Tohru proposa de faire du thé et les cinq adolescents s'assirent à la table du salon (cinq, puisque Tohru est partie faire du thé).  
Hana rentra quelques minutes après eux.  
« - Alors ? demanda Felina  
- Et Ooame ? demanda Iris  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Alexandra »  
Hana leva les deux mains.  
« - Je ne peux pas répondre à trois questions en même temps ! répondit-elle.  
- Tu veux une tasse de thé, Hana ? demanda Tohru  
- Je veux bien. Alors, et votre journée ?  
- On a mangé des crêpes répondit Alexandra.  
- Quoi, c'est tout ? s'étonna Hana. Pour votre première journée au Japon, vous n'êtes pas très curieuses.  
- Arrête de repousser la conversation. Et Ooame ? redemanda Iris »  
Hana soupira et s'assit. Tohru lui tendit une tasse de thé, que la jeune fille accepta avec plaisir.  
« - Ça ne va pas fort. On voit mal comment ça pourrait aller bien, de toute manière, souffla-t-elle. Emu est restée, Happa est arrivée. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. »  
Et tout le monde sut qu'elle ne desserrerait plus les lèvres de la soirée, en tout cas pas sur ce sujet.  
Shiguré rentra à ce moment là.

Pendant tout le trajet, il avait ressassé dans la tête ce que Hatori lui avait dit.  
Akira avait défié Akito…  
Akira, qui était le seul à pouvoir…  
Mais pourquoi cette année, précisément ?  
Pourquoi pas plus tard ?  
Pourquoi pas quand il serait plus fort ?  
Pourquoi pas dans l'année du tigre, ou Akira était à son avantage ?  
Shiguré soupira.  
Avant d'avoir les réponses, il devrait survivre à la réaction de Kyo et de Yuki…  
Hatori marchait à côté de Shiguré, sans un mot. Le chien avait insisté pour que son ami vienne avec lui, parce que « ce serait pas juste que je sois le seul à me faire frapper ».  
Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Ils étaient tous là, plus deux jeunes filles que Shiguré ne connaissait pas.  
« - Shiguré, voici Felina et Alexandra, présenta Yuki. Hatori ? Qu'est-ce que… »  
Alexandra fixait Hatori, bouche bée. Elle tira Iris vers elles.  
« - Iris, c'est qui ça ?  
- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? souffla Iris  
- Voici Hatori Soma, notre médecin de famille, annonça Yuki comme pour répondre à la question d'Alexandra. »  
Felina se pencha vers ses deux amies.  
« - Alex, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Il… est… trop… beau !  
- Ah ? Si tu le dis… répondit Felina, pas contrariante.  
- Si je le dis ? Mais enfin… c'est…  
- Le fantasme des hommes en blouse, répondit Iris dans un murmure. »  
Alexandra se mordit la lèvre, et sourit.  
« - Deux françaises, hm ? Ah, que de jeunes filles en fleur sous mon toit… j'ai vraiment de la chance ! s'exclama Shiguré  
- Ferme-la, obsédé ! s'énerva Kyo.  
- Akito veut tous nous voir à la fête, cette année, et quand je dis tous, c'est toi aussi, Kyo, précisa Shiguré. Il a juré qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de ceux qui feraient mine de s'esquiver, que ce soit avant la fête ou pendant la fête, et il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Hum, ce thé a l'air bon, puis-je en avoir une tasse, Tohru ? »  
Shiguré s'assit sous sept regards ébahis.  
Il sourit. Il avait réussi. Il avait survécu ! Finalement, il aurait pu laisser Hatori tranquille…  
« - Une seconde ! Si vous devez partir pour le nouvel an… Tohru se retrouvera toute seule ? demanda Alexandra  
- Oh, c'est vrai Tohru ? enchaîna Felina »  
Genre je culpabilise pas du tout les autres…  
Tohru sourit.  
« - Ç-ça ira ! Ne vous inquiétez pas…  
- Non, c'est trop triste ! poursuivit Iris. Tohru, tu pourrais venir avec nous !  
- Hein ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai ! confirma Alexandra. Ça ne poserais aucun problème !  
- Mais… je  
- Oh, allez Tohru, ce serait toujours mieux que de rester toute seule, non ? insista Iris  
- O…Oui. D'accord. Je viendrais. »  
Yuki et Kyo parurent légèrement soulagés de savoir que Tohru ne serait pas seule.

Ooame ouvrit doucement les yeux. Emu était penchée sur lui.  
« - Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle »  
Il grimaça.  
« - Mieux par rapport à quoi ?  
- Bonne question, reconnut Emu. »  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.  
« - Merci d'être restée, souffla enfin Ooame.  
- Ben c'est normal je crois !  
- Quand même.  
- Tu sais, même Hana voulait rester, mais Gorogoro les a tous virés, remarqua Emu.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il a dit quelque chose comme… les familles d'accueil qui doivent s'inquiéter. C'est idiot, de toute façon on était pas censés être dans nos familles cette après-midi.  
- Akira a encore fait des siennes, conclut Ooame.  
- Aucun doute là-dessus ! »  
Emu rit, d'un rire qui sonnait un peu faux. Puis elle se leva.  
« - Happa voulait te parler… »  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, se ravisa et se tourna vers Ooame.  
« - Tu sais… Je sais pas trop ce que tu penses faire mais… « Assieds-toi dessus et tourne ! »  
- Pardon ?  
- C'est une vieille expression familiale, si, si, je t'assure ! répondit Emu. Assieds-toi dessus, répéta-t-elle. Et tourne. »  
Elle quitta la pièce à la seconde où Happa rentrait.  
Ooame fut tout de suite frappé par le regard abattu de Happa. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, presque hésitante.  
« - Happa ? souffla Ooame. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Elle sursauta.  
« - Je… Je… Je suis désolée, Ooame.  
- Hein ?  
- Je suis désolée. »  
Elle baissa la tête. Ooame n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
« - Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il  
- P-parce que… j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte ! Désolée, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte ! T-tu sais… C'est moi qui lui ai annoncé… pour Hatsunatsu… et… »  
Sa voix se réduisit à un souffle.  
« - Et elle m'a dit que tout irait bien… et comme une idiote je l'ai cru… j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte… j'aurais dû… désolée. Désolée… »  
Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant, et Ooame crut voir une larme rouler sur sa joue.  
« - Tu sais… tu n'es pas obligée… de me dire ça, répondit finalement Ooame. »  
Happa releva la tête et se tourna vers lui.  
« - Ce n'est pas… ta faute, souffla Ooame. Ce serait plutôt… la mienne, je suppose.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?  
- Je suppose que… si j'avais été un meilleur fils… elle n'aurait pas cru… qu'elle n'avait plus rien ? Je ne sais pas… c'est…  
- C'est faux. Ça au moins j'en suis sûre. »  
Happa sourit.  
« - En fait, je venais surtout te demander… si tu voulais… venir vivre chez moi ?  
- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, répondit Ooame.  
- Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »  
Il échangèrent un bref regard.  
« - Merci, répondit enfin Ooame. »  
La pluie cessa de tomber.

Gorogoro reçut un appel de Shiite.  
« - Oui ? Bien sûr, mais que… quoi ! »

**_A suivre..._**


	14. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre douze : Réunion au sommet.**_

Ichigo avait réussi a attraper Merode et cie à la sortie du cinéma. Elle avait présenté ses plus plates excuses à la jeune fille qui les accompagnait et les avaient embarqués tous les trois.  
Elle avait entendu Kaben lancer un rendez-vous à la jeune fille « demain, même heure, même endroit ! » et s'était sentie encore plus mal.  
Ils ne seraient plus en France, demain, à la même heure…

Sakura avait sonné le rassemblement des troupes chez elle, ce qui avait crée des réactions diverses : Yuujin' lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur qu'elle avait ignoré de son mieux, Tsukiyo avait failli tomber de son perchoir, Kane avait délaissé sa conversation avec une adolescente que Sakura ne connaissait pas, Kumo avait eu l'air soulagé d'avoir une bonne raison de décrocher Kaju de son dos.

Daiyamon'do avait trouvé Tamashii devant un de ses (trop ?) nombreux jeux vidéos.  
Le jeune homme avait arrêté sa machine et l'avait suivi sans poser de questions.  
Ils croisèrent Kagami en route.  
Tamashii l'attrapa par l'épaule au passage et la tira derrière lui sans un mot d'explication.  
« - Eh ! Qu'est-ce que… mais… lâche moi… oh ! … Tama… protesta la jeune fille »  
Sans effet.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon de Shiite.  
« - Nous sommes… invités, commença Shiite, à fêter le nouvel an au Japon, en compagnie des Soma.  
- Les qui ? demanda Kaju  
- C'est la famille d'Akira ? releva Tsukiyo  
- Pourquoi au Japon ? s'enquit Kagami  
- Pourquoi nous ? voulut savoir Merode. »  
Shiite soupira, sentant d'avance que la nouvelle allait mal passer.  
« - Eh bien… il se trouve que les Soma sont une famille de maudits… comme nous quoi.  
- Pardon ? »  
Ai-je besoin de préciser que tous les jeunes avaient poussé cette exclamation en même temps ?  
« - C'est marrant, je savais que ça passerait mal… remarqua Shiite  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est pas au courant ? demanda Kagami  
- Vous l'auriez su dès votre majorité, comme Ichigo et les autres.  
- Merode, Kaben et moi sommes majeurs ! protesta Midoriiro.  
- L'annonce à toujours été faite au nouvel an… précisa Shiite  
- Ouais, on y croit tous, souligna Kagami.  
- Non, ça, c'est vrai, précisa Sakura.  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous invitent ? demanda Yuujin'  
- Il semblerait qu'Akira veuille… défier le chef de la famille Soma. Et pour ça il a besoin de notre présence à tous. »  
Il y eut un lourd silence.  
Puis…  
« - Il est cinglé ! s'écrièrent Daiyamon'do et Sakura en même temps.  
- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, renchérit Ichigo.  
- Mais pourquoi… commença Tamashii.  
- Parce qu'il est le seul… murmura Shiite  
- Le seul à quoi ?  
- Peu importe. Allez faire vos valises. Nous partons demain matin.

Sakura boucla sa valise et descendit. Au salon, Kumo buvait un chocolat chaud et ruminait des idées noires.  
Juste à côté, Yuujin' était en grande conversation téléphonique.  
« - Vos valises sont prêtes ? demanda Sakura »  
Il y eut de vagues approbations dans l'air.  
Yuujin' raccrocha.  
« - C'était la fille qui était là aujourd'hui ? demanda Sakura.  
- …Oui…  
- Elle te plait ?  
- Un peu. Elle est mignonne. Je crois que… je l'aime bien.  
- Te connaissant, ça, ça veut dire que tu l'aime beaucoup… »  
Yuujin' sourit mais ne répondit pas.

Tamashii en était au dernier niveau de son jeu vidéo, et il était très proche de la fin, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était censé avoir fait ses bagages.  
Avec une pointe de déception, il sauvegarda sa partie et monta dans sa chambre.

Shiite avait tous rangé, ses vêtement soigneusement pliés dans sa valise.  
Dans la maison voisine, Ichigo fourrait en vrac des habits dans un sac quelconque.  
Deux maisons plus loin, Daiyamon'do utilisait les deux méthodes à la fois.

Le lendemain, ils partaient pour le Japon.

Shiite soupira.  
Akira devait le faire.  
Parce qu'il était le seul…  
A pouvoir…  
Briser…  
La…  
Malédiction…

**_A suivre..._**


	15. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre treize : Les préparatifs du nouvel an.**_

Le matin du jour de l'an, les élèves se retrouvèrent tous et firent une promenade dans la ville et alentour.  
Ils étaient à peine arrivés que Gorogoro avaient pris ses cousins à part pour leur annoncer une nouvelle visiblement importante.  
Hana hocha la tête et rejoignit Iris, Felina et Alexandra.  
« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Iris à voix basse  
- Nous – les Kichinichi – sommes invités à fêter le nouvel an chez les Soma.  
- QUOI ? s'écrièrent les trois autres »  
Tout le monde se tourna vers elles.  
« - Euh… Quoi, tu as perdu ta barrette bleue Hana, ce n'est pas de chance, il faudra qu'on la cherche à la fin des fêtes ! improvisa Iris. Hahaha… »  
Les autres élèves échangèrent un regard du genre « elle est idiote ou bien folle ? », Mme Marin rit un peu et poursuivit ses explications sur les fêtes du nouvel an.  
« - Pourquoi ? chuchota Iris  
- Toi, tu le sais, non ? répondit Hana sur le même ton  
- De quoi tu parle ? murmura Alexandra  
- Peu importe…  
- Eh, c'est pas juste ! souffla Felina. Moi aussi je veux voir les Soma pour le nouvel an ! »  
Akira jeta un regard derrière son épaule. Un vent doux soufflait vers lui, lui portant les paroles des quatre adolescentes.  
Si elles étaient sérieuses…  
« - Oui, moi aussi, approuva Alexandra.  
- Mouais, surtout deux Soma en particulier, hmm ? demanda Iris. Mais, blague à part, moi aussi je veux venir !  
- Mais vous êtes malades ! souffla Hana. On s'invite pas à une fête familiale comme ça ! Ça ne s'est jamais vu !  
- Ben on sera les premières à le faire, répondit Felina. »  
Akira sourit. Oui. Allez-y.  
Vite.  
« - Et vous comptez faire comment ? demanda Hana. Vous ne pouvez pas arriver à la porte en disant : Salut, on est pas invitées mais on vient quand même, bon où est le buffet ?  
- C'est vrai, reconnut Alexandra. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas où habitent les Soma…  
- Hum… Il faut y réfléchir… annonça Iris. »  
Akira ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il regardent à droite, maintenant…  
Hana tendit les bras pour arrêter ses amies.  
« - Les filles, à droite ! »  
Elles s'arrêtèrent, surprises. Un gigantesque manoir se dressait devant eux.  
Et, sur le mur, près du portail, s'étendaient les kanji du nom Soma…

« - On fait quoi ? demanda Alexandra. On peut pas perdre le groupe !  
- M'en fiche, je veux trouver un moyen d'entrer ! déclara Felina  
- Mais ils vont pas nous attendre ! Ça va mal se passer si on les retrouve pas… »  
A ce moment, ils virent Akira trébucher en retenant un cri.  
Le jeune homme grimaça et porta une main à sa cheville.  
Aussitôt, les autres l'entourèrent.  
Felina tira ses amies par les manches.  
« - C'est maintenant ou jamais ! »  
Alexandra hocha la tête. Hana soupira mais finit par acquiescer.  
Iris les suivit, un peu perplexe. L'espace d'une seconde, il lui avait semblé qu'Akira avait fait exprès de trébucher…

"- Ca va ? demanda mme Marin  
- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Akira, je suis sûr que je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher, j'ai dû me casser quelque chose, ou bien..."  
Akira soupira.  
Vous avez un quart d'heure, les filles.  
Trouvez.  
C'est peut-être notre seule chance.  
Cherchez bien, et trouvez.

Hana soupira. Même Felina commençait à se décourager. Elles avaient parcouru près de la moitié de l'enceinte du manoir sans trouver le moindre passage. En plus, ce truc était vraiment grand : ça faisait dix minutes qu'elles marchaient et elles n'en voyaient pas le bout.  
Hana s'arrêta, signalant aux autres de l'imiter.  
« - Il y a quelqu'un, je crois, murmura-t-elle.  
- Ah oui ? Ohé, il y a quelqu'un ? cria Iris. »  
Les trois autres essayèrent de la bâillonner mais trop tard.  
Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds se tenait devant elles.  
Iris sourit.  
« - Bonjour. Je m'appelle Iris, et voici mes amies : Felina, Alexandra, et Hana.  
- B-bonjour. Qu'est-ce que… vous faites là ?  
- Oh, rien de bien grave, on cherche juste un moyen de squatter la fête du nouvel an, lança Felina.  
- Zéro pointé pour la discrétion, fit remarquer Hana.  
- P-pourquoi vous voulez venir ? demanda la fillette  
- Euh… ben… en fait…commença Alexandra  
- En fait, elles aiment beaucoup deux membres des Soma, expliqua Iris. Kyo et Hatori Soma. Tu les connais ?  
- O-oui, u-un peu, j'ai déjà vu Hatori une fois. C-c'est notre médecin de famille… répondit la fillette.  
- Iris, tu dis ça comme si toi, ça ne t'intéressait pas… Mais pourtant, avec Akira… souligna Felina.  
- Akira ? répéta la fillette. V-vous êtes des amies d'Akira ?  
- Tu le connais ? s'étonna Hana  
- Oui ! M-mais il n'est pas venu depuis longtemps. I-il sera là ce soir ?  
- Oui…  
- C'est génial ! Venez, venez voir ! »  
Elle disparut entre deux fourrés. Les adolescentes échangèrent un regard, puis Iris haussa les épaules et la suivit. Les autres suivirent le mouvement.  
La fillette leur montrait un trou dans le mur.  
« - Vous pourrez rentrer par là ! Ça vous ira ?  
- Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'on cherchait ! répondit Iris. Merci  
- Et… je m'appelle Momo Soma… vous… vous direz à Akira de venir me voir, dites ?  
- Oui, bien sûr ! »  
Momo sourit.  
« - Il faut que je rentre maintenant, sinon maman va me gronder ! »  
Elle disparut par le trou.  
Les quatre adolescentes sourirent… et repartirent en courant vers leur groupe.  
Elles arrivèrent au moment où Akira se relevait en disant que, finalement, ce n'était sans doute rien du tout.  
Gorogoro leva les yeux au ciel et se dit que la folie gagnait du terrain chez ce gosse.

**_A suivre..._**


	16. Chapter 14

**_Chapitre quatorze : Le nouvel an._**

Akira sourit et sonna à l'entrée du manoir.  
Une voix lui parvint.  
« - Qui êtes vous ?  
- Akira Soma.  
- Bien sûr, et moi je suis le père Noël !  
- Non, je vous assure, je suis vraiment…  
- Laissez, trancha une voix. C'est bien Akira. Faites le entrer. »  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
Akira pénétra dans le domaine Soma pour la première fois depuis des années.  
Akito était là pour l'accueillir.  
« - Bienvenue, Akira. J'espère que tu es prêt…  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi… »  
Les lèvres d'Akito s'étirèrent en ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire, à condition d'être très crédule ou d'avoir une très mauvaise vue.  
« - Ils sont tous arrivés. Les miens, bien sûr, siffla Akito. Va les voir, si tu veux. Je t'attendrais à l'intérieur. »  
Akira s'efforça de garder le sourire, même s'il commençait à paniquer.  
Il s'avança dans la cour d'honneur.  
« - Akira ! cria une voix. »  
Momo ? Akira se retourna. La fillette s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Akira sourit. Elle n'avait pas oublié…  
Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas se jeter dans ses bras, jamais.  
« - Pourquoi ? avait demandé Momo  
- Parce que sinon, je devrais repartir, avait répondu Akira. Pour toujours. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. »  
Momo avait froncé les sourcils, semblant réfléchir intensément à la question.  
« - Moi non plus, avait elle finalement répondu. »  
Et elle n'avait jamais trahi sa promesse…

Le groupe de français était considérablement réduit par l'absence des Kichinichi. Pour en rajouter, Iris, Felina et Alexandra s'étaient esquivées.  
Mme Marin n'était pas inquiète. Akira l'avait prévenu de l'absence probable des trois adolescentes.  
Tohru était entourée par Clément, Marc, Christopher et Marie qui semblaient vouloir tout savoir sur sa vie. Arthur s'approchait pour écouter, mine de rien.  
Au début de la soirée, Iris avait proposé à Tohru de les accompagner.  
« - On sait comment entrer chez les Soma ! Tu pourrais venir, si tu veux !  
- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, avait répondu Tohru. Akito ne vous connaît pas, mais s'il me voyait à la fête… il pourrait s'énerver. »  
Alexandra avait paru inquiète et avait demandé ce que Tohru entendait par « s'énerver », mais elle n'avait pas obtenu de réponse…

Akira rejoignit les douze et, avec un immense sourire, attira Kisa dans ses bras.  
« - Bonjour, petit tigre, souffla-t-il. Il y avait longtemps… »  
Kisa et Akira s'étaient toujours très bien entendus.  
Hiro leva la tête, l'air méfiant.  
« - Quoi ? Hiro, c'est vraiment moi, je t'assure ! dit Akira  
- Ouais, y a qu'à voir tes yeux pour ça ! »  
Akira fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais ses pupilles étaient redevenues verticales.  
Momiji arriva à ce moment là, dans son dos, parce que devant y avait déjà Kisa, et passa les bras autour de son cou.  
« - Akira !  
- Salut Momiji ! Tu as l'air en forme, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! J'ai hâte d'assister à ta danse…  
- Ah, avec Hatori ?  
- Vous allez être superbes, tous les deux, assura Akira. Vous avez intérêt à être superbes, tous les deux !  
- Alors c'est vrai… »  
Le sourire de Momiji se figea.  
« - Tu comptes le faire ce soir ?  
- Oui. Ne faites pas cette tête, vous trois ! Tout se passera bien, il n'y a pas de raison !  
- Mais pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi cette année ? demanda Kisa  
- Parce que, cette année, vous avez tous quelqu'un à qui vous raccrocher, répondit Akira à voix basse.  
- Hein ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, peu importe ! Alors, comment ça se passe ? L'école, les amis, tout quoi !  
- Bien ! s'écria Momiji. Je suis dans le même lycée que Hatsuharu, Kyo et Yuki !  
- Connaissant Kyo, ça n'a pas dû spécialement l'enchanter. Bon, où sont les autres ?  
- Par ici ! »  
Momiji partit en avant, et Akira le suivit, tenant toujours Kisa par les épaules.  
« - Akira ! appela Hiro. »  
Les deux tigres se tournèrent vers lui. Hiro détourna les yeux et rougit un peu.  
« - Moi aussi… Je suis content de te revoir. »  
Akira sourit.  
« - Merci. »

Le trio s'approcha d'Akira.  
« - Hahaha, c'est un réel plaisir de te voir, cher Akira…  
- Salut, Aya. Comment ça se passe ? Avec Yuki ? demanda Akira  
- Mmm. Ce n'est pas vraiment la grande fraternité mais…  
- Mais tu ne laisseras pas tomber, pas vrai ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Et puis, que ferait Yuki sans les conseils judicieux de ma royale personne ? Hahaha !  
- Il vivrait une vie paisible, je pense, répondit Akira en riant. Shiguré, Hatori, ravi de vous voir !  
- Nous aussi, Kira-chan.  
- Alors, c'est pour ce soir ? demanda Hatori.  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai déjà répondu à Momiji ! Parce que ce coup-ci, vous avez tous quelqu'un à qui vous rattacher…  
- Tu parles de Tohru ? demanda Hatori  
- Peut-être… »  
Cette réponse fit se tourner tout le monde vers lui. Même Kisa (non non, il l'a pas encore lâchée) leva la tête.  
Qui d'autre que Tohru ?  
Akira se contentait de sourire.

« - Akira, c'est bien toi ? »  
Akira tourna la tête. Kagura et Ritsu s'avançaient vers eux.  
« - Oui, c'est bien moi ! Bonsoir, Kagura, Ritsu.  
- Oh.. Pardon pardon, j'aurais dû te dire bonsoir en premier, pardon ! »  
Akira rit. Il était content de les revoir, tous.  
Yuki et Kyo les rejoignirent, suivis de près par Hatsuharu.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, baka Ten'shi ? demanda Kyo  
- Ah non, j'ai déjà répondu deux fois ! Débrouillez vous sans moi maintenant ! »  
Akira jeta un œil aux alentours. Il manquait Rin et Kuréno. Ça devrait aller.  
« - Bon, la famille Kichinichi va bientôt arriver !  
- Quoi ! s'écrièrent ceux qui connaissaient le secret des Kichinichi, a savoir Kyo, Yuki et Shiguré  
- La famille qui ? s'exclama le reste des maudits.  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je reprends du début : il existe une autre famille de maudits, la famille Kichinichi, expliqua Akira.  
- Ce n'était pas le nom de jeune fille de ta mère ?  
- Bon, vous avez compris ! Ils sont donc maudits par trois signes chacun, je vous passe les détails, vous avez qu'à relire les chapitres d'avant si ça vous échappe.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Non, c'est pas à vous que je parlais ! assura Akira. Oh, peu importe ! Bref, je compte sur vous pour bien accueillir les Kichinichi ! Comme ils ont deux signes se comptant par années, il y aura deux couples de danseurs dans cette famille. Bon, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Allez, bye ! »  
Il lâcha Kisa, s'extirpa du groupe et s'éloigna.  
« - Oh, une minute ! Où tu vas ? Akira ! appela Kyo »  
Mais Akira n'écoutait déjà plus.  
Il quittait la cour quand il croisa Rin.  
« - Akira ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Eh oui, ça étonne tout le monde mais c'est bien moi, assura-t-il.  
- C'est pour ce soir ?  
- Tout le monde me pose cette question depuis que je suis arrivé ! Oui, c'est pour ce soir, et oui, je sais ce que je fais !  
- Et alors ?  
- Reste près d'Haru, Rin. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Akira entra dans le manoir.  
Kureno en sortait et lui jeta un regard perplexe.  
Akira soupira de soulagement et se retourna sans s'arrêter (il marche à reculons quoi).  
« - Content de te voir ! lança-t-il à Kureno. Pense bien à elle ! »  
Il refit volte-face et s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui un Kureno plus que surpris.

**_A suivre..._**


	17. Chapter 15

Note : ce chapitre est celui qui a inspiré _tous _mes nouvels ans FB !

_**Chapitre quinze : La grande famille des Kichinichi.**_

Shiite sonna à la grande porte du manoir à vingt heures, suivi par sa meute de cousins (le mot n'est presque pas exagéré, une meute c'est à partir de vingt-cinq).  
On les introduisit rapidement auprès des Soma maudits.  
La rencontre était… comment dire ? Un peu tendue sur les bords, sauf entre Sakura et Ayame qui sympathisèrent aussitôt.  
Hana s'approcha de Kyo et Yuki.  
« - Quelle ambiance d'enfer, ironisa-t-elle. C'est toujours comme ça ? »  
La phrase suffit à décoincer à peu près tout le monde, et ils firent connaissance.

Iris, Felina et Alexandra étaient devant le trou.  
« - Bon. Qui veut passer en premier dans ce trou franchement lugubre une fois la nuit tombée pour se retrouver au milieu d'une propriété privée ? »

Finalement, il n'y eut pas de disputes, en tout cas rien d'irréparable.  
Le pire moment de la soirée (encore que plusieurs témoins de la scène trouvèrent ça très drôle) fut sans doute quand Ritsu trébucha, faisant tomber son assiette sur la tête d'Hatsuharu.  
« - Désoléééééééééé je ne l'ai pas fait exprès désoléééééééééééééééééé ma maladresse est impardonnable désoléééééééééééééééé »  
Ai-je besoin de préciser que c'est Ritsu qui réagit ainsi ?  
« - JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER, MOUAHAHAHA ! »  
Et ça, c'est black Haru…  
Bien sûr, cette phrase suffit à énerver Kagami qui s'avança vers black Haru.  
« - He, t'as un problème ?  
- Quoi, tu veux me défier ? Hahaha, t'es qu'une fille, tu va te faire rétamer !  
- QUOIII ! »  
Il faut savoir que Kagami, quand elle décide de se battre, n'est pas très disciplinée. Elle n'a jamais fait d'arts martiaux de sa vie et elle n'y connaît rien d'ailleurs. En revanche, elle est très douée pour se jeter sur les autres, les griffer, les mordre, voire les bourrer de coups de poings, et quand elle s'accroche sur le dos de quelqu'un il est impossible de lui faire lâcher prise.  
De plus, Kagami n'a jamais peur de devoir en venir aux mains, même quand l'adversaire est plus vieux et plus grand qu'elle.  
Or donc, Kagami décida de se battre.  
Et, comme elle n'avait pas d'autre méthode, elle se jeta sur Hatsuharu.  
Il y eut une explosion et on vit apparaître une jeune brebis sur le dos d'un jeune bœuf.  
Les sabots ne permettant aucune prise, Kagami tomba vite du dos de Haru, et les deux adversaires se fusillèrent du regard.  
« - Kagami, tu exagères ! fit remarquer Merode avec un immense sourire.  
- Oui, affirma joyeusement Tamashii, quand même, on ne se jette pas sur les gens comme ça ! »  
Une bonne partie des jeunes éclata de rire.  
Et les deux rivaux se retransformèrent.  
Hana étouffa un rire.  
« - Votre cousin est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-elle à Yuki  
- Quand il s'énerve, on ne peut plus l'arrêter…  
- Avec Kagami, ça va faire des étincelles !  
- Ça en fait déjà, je trouve. »  
Hana rit de nouveau.  
Les deux combattants se remirent en position.  
« - Rhabillez-vous, c'est ridicule ! gueula Kyo  
- T'as un problème, chaton ? demanda Haru. T'es jaloux ? Tu veux ton tour ?  
- La ferme ! Je te dis de te rhabiller, c'est tout ! »  
Ichigo, qui s'était approchée de Sakura et Ayame, éclata de rire.  
Une pluie de pierres s'abattit sur la scène.  
Ichigo se força à se calmer et personne ne fut blessé, enfin pas trop sévèrement.  
Le rire de Sakura s'éleva à son tour. Fort, très fort. Bientôt, la jeune femme fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.  
Les pointes des cheveux d'Ayame, qui était juste à côté d'elle, prirent feu.  
« - Hey ! s'écria le serpent. »  
Paniqué, il s'agita dans tous les sens pour tenter d'éteindre le feu.  
Kane, qui était tout près, recula et poussa un hoquet de terreur.  
Ooame aussi.  
Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur la scène pendant que l'équivalent d'un seau d'eau tombait sur chacun des maudits présents.  
Puis tout se calma.  
Résultat : tout le monde était trempé jusqu'aux os.  
Ayame se lamentait sur ses cheveux un peu plus courts et noircis à la pointe.  
Sakura, Ooame et Kane se répandaient en excuses.  
Ritsu, que personne n'avait pensé à arrêter depuis le début, présentait toujours ses excuses à la terre entière.  
Kagami, toujours nue, frissonna et se pencha pour ramasser ses vêtements.  
Ichigo était morte de rire, ce qui faillit re-déclencher la pluie de pierre.  
Shiite observait la scène, figé de stupeur.  
Momiji et Kaju bavardaient tranquillement.  
Hatsuharu fronça les sourcils. Mais au moins la pluie avait débarrassé ses cheveux des dernières traces de sauce.  
« - Je suis fatigué.  
- Sans blague, t'es fatigué ? ironisa Yuki  
- Oui. Mystère. »

Iris, Felina et Alexandra arrivèrent à ce moment là, très discrètement d'ailleurs.  
Seule Hana les remarqua dés le début, surtout parce que les trois adolescentes vinrent la voir.  
« - Coucou, c'est nous ! annonça Felina  
- Je vois ça. Bravo, belle arrivée, bien discrète et tout, les félicita Hana.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, toutes les trois ? gronda Kyo  
- Ah, pas tant que ça finalement…  
- Je suis venue te voir, Kyo ! s'écria Felina  
- Hein ?  
- T'occupe pas, conseilla Iris.  
- Euh... pourquoi y a des pierres partout ? demanda Alexandra"

**_A suivre..._**


	18. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre seize : Akira vs Akito.**_

Akira souriait en revoyant les configurations.  
Le lapin et le dragon : Kaben et Kietsu. Momiji et Hatori.  
Le pommier : Kaju  
Isis et Nil : Kumo et Emu  
L'Aigle et le Singe : Gorogoro et Merode  
Le moine accompagné d'un singe et le cerf-volant décoré : Midoriiro et Kaju.  
Avec eux, tout devrait bien se passer.  
Il fallait l'espérer pour lui…  
Akito se dressait devant lui.

Il était 23h43. Le duel commençait…

Les trois danses avaient commencées. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que les Soma et les Kichinichi se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient seuls.  
Akito n'était pas là.  
Akira n'était pas revenu.  
Les Soma maudits.  
Les Kichinichi maudits.  
Iris, Felina et Alexandra.  
Personne d'autre.  
Seuls…  
Ils comprirent tous que ça avait commencé.  
Les danseurs s'immobilisèrent brusquement.  
Une fumée noire se dirigeait vers eux.

23h50  
Akira et Akito ne bougeaient plus.  
Immobiles.  
Plongés corps et âme dans leur duel de l'esprit.  
L'un contre l'autre.  
Dieu contre l'ange de la destinée…  
Ils ne virent pas le brouillard s'étendant autour d'eux, pas plus qu'ils ne virent les créatures qui émergèrent de ce brouillard.

Une… bête ? monstre ? chose sortit de la brume noire.  
On aurait dit un… mélange assez original des signes des zodiaques chinois. Une gueule de chien, les ailes d'un dragon, les pattes avant d'un coq, les pattes arrières d'un bœuf, le corps d'un tigre, la crinière d'un cheval, les cornes d'un bœuf, les défenses d'un sanglier, la toison bouclée d'un mouton, les crochets d'un serpent, les oreilles d'un lapin, les moustaches d'un rat (c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé) et la queue d'un chat.  
Il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas des plus terrifiants.

Hana la première vit venir le danger.  
Elle fit un pas en arrière.  
La chose émergea du brouillard.  
« - Wow, s'écria-t-elle.  
- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Izumi  
- Peu importe, faut pas rester là ! »  
Les Soma et les Kichinichi n'hésitèrent même pas.  
Quitter la cour.  
Vite.  
La créature poussa un cri, terrifiant.  
Une autre s'approcha, presque identiques.  
Personne ne les vit commencer à se battre entre elles…

23h54.  
Hana s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.  
Elle avait été suivie par Yuki, Kyo et Felina.  
Alexandra se retrouva seule avec Shiguré, Hatori et Ayame.  
Les autres s'étaient aussi dispersés, par petits groupes de quatre ou cinq.  
Lentement, mais sûrement, le brouillard les rattrapa.  
Aucun ne lui échappa.

23h55.  
Iris prit une grande inspiration…  
… et courut vers la maison.  
Elle ouvrit la porte...

**_A suivre..._**


	19. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre dix-sept : Quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher.**_

Le monde tournait autour d'eux.  
Plus de haut.  
Plus de bas.  
Le néant.  
Et rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Akito souriait, parfaitement calme. Il était en train d'y arriver. Il allait gagner. Aucun doute là-dessus.  
Akira fléchit. Il ne parvenait plus à stopper Akito, il était vingt trois heures et cinquante cinq minutes, il avait besoin de cinq minutes pour gagner, et il tomba, à genoux, perdu…

Ensemble…  
Ensemble, ils pourraient…

Totalement désorientés, ils cherchaient désespérément quelque chose, un point stable dans les ténèbres.  
C'était ça où la folie…  
Ooame tendit la main.  
N'importe quoi.  
Une arbre, le sol, un mur, une porte.  
Et il trouva.  
Les doigts d'Emu se refermèrent sur ceux de Ooame.  
La main libre d'Ooame s'accrocha à celle de Happa.  
Un point stable.  
N'importe lequel.

Peu à peu, tous trouvèrent le propre aide.  
Sauf Kureno.  
Le jeune homme était désespérément seul.  
Rien ni personne n'était à portée de sa vue, de ses mains…  
Kureno ferma les yeux.  
Et revit l'image de cette jeune fille…  
Il l'avait déjà rencontrée deux fois.  
Grande, blonde, belle…  
Si dure et si douce…  
Arisa…  
Il avait trouvé.  
_Pense bien à elle…_

Akito était en train de gagner.  
Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.  
Il était seul, seul et plus puissant que jamais par sa solitude.  
Il tendit une main vers Akira…  
Akira avait baissé la tête.  
Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.  
Le jeu éternel des contraires.  
Il ne voyait rien et en même temps il distinguait tous les détails de la scène.  
La pièce se rétrécissait jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus y tenir et en même temps elle s'agrandissait tellement qu'on ne voyait plus les murs.  
Akira frissonna.  
Il avait perdu.  
C'était fini.  
Il était vingt-trois heures cinquante huit.  
Deux minutes.  
Pour lui, c'était beaucoup trop.  
Il ferma et yeux et, dans un ultime sursaut d'énergie, chercha quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas quoi.

Iris dut s'arrêter au bout de quelques mètres, incapable de faire la différence entre le sol et le plafond.  
Totalement engloutie dans cette fumée noire, elle ferma les yeux… et vit parfaitement ce qui se passait autour d'elle.  
Elle fit un pas en avant.  
Devant elle, il y avait un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs qu'elle supposa être le fameux Akito. Elle se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air impressionnant et se demanda pourquoi tout le monde semblait le craindre.  
L'ignorance a le don surprenant d'annuler certaines peurs.  
Et, agenouillé devant Akito, il y avait Akira.  
Elle s'avança, tendit une main vers Akira…  
… sans réussir à l'atteindre.  
Il était vingt-trois heures cinquante neuf. Il lui restait une minute pour déterminer le destin des deux jeunes gens, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

**_A suivre..._**


	20. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre dix-huit : La fin.**_

Iris n'arrivait pas à atteindre Akira.  
Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, l'arrêtait.  
Elle frissonna, ferma les yeux… elle fut submergée par la vague de paradoxes qui engloutissait la pièce.  
Elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'empêcher de basculer vers la folie, chercha une aide quelconque…  
… et trouva Akira.  
Et l'esprit défaillant d'Akira trouva Iris.  
Akito sentit le pouvoir d'Akira se renforcer, vit le jeune homme se relever, mais il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas perdre, c'était impossible, il était dieu !  
Même l'ange de la destinée ne pouvait pas vaincre dieu !  
Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi…  
Akira n'avait aucune prise sur son adversaire, il glissait, comme s'il essayait de marcher sur une plaque de glace.  
La comparaison était bonne.  
Et c'est grâce à ça qu'il comprit.  
La plaque de glace…  
Enfant, lors d'une de ses rares sorties de l'hôpital, il s'était aventuré, avec Kisa et Rin, sur la surface d'un lac gelé.  
Ni Rin ni lui n'avaient pu tenir debout, malgré leurs efforts pour garder le contrôle de leur mouvements.  
Mais Kisa, elle, s'était simplement laissée faire, et elle n'était pas tombée une seule fois.  
C'était peut-être ça, la clé.  
Arrêter de lutter.  
Ne pas chercher à tout contrôler.  
Laisser faire.  
Il leur restait trente secondes.  
Akira ouvrit totalement son esprit.  
Akito perdit pied, emporté par la poussée qu'il imprimait mentalement depuis le début du combat.  
Il fut pris au piège parmi les pensées d'Akira et sut que, malgré toute sa puissance, il avait perdu. Il était battu, humilié, brisé.  
Vaincu.  
Par l'ange de la destinée.  
Le brouillard disparut.  
Il était minuit.  
L'année du dragon commençait.

Une des deux créatures s'affaissa. L'autre poussa un rugissement de triomphe, et disparut. Elles n'avaient plus de raisons d'exister.  
La malédiction était brisée.

Les maudits et les deux intruses se relevèrent, tous un peu hagards, et beaucoup un peu surpris de se retrouver avec quelqu'un.  
Ooame serrait la main de Emu et celle de Happa de toutes ses forces.  
Felina était agrippé au bras de Kyo, à la grande surprise de ce dernier qui n'avait pas remarqué que c'était elle. Yuki fut tout aussi surpris de retrouver la main de Hana dans la sienne.  
Alexandra s'était retenue à la main d'Hatori qui avait pris celle d'Ayame qui avait pris celle de Shiguré, mais là ça n'étonna aucun d'entre eux.  
Haru et Rin se tenaient la main.  
Merode et Midoriiro aussi.  
Un peu plus loin, Kane s'était blottie contre Tsukiyo, et Kisa avait fait de même avec Hiro.  
Momiji serrait Kaju dans ses bras, et ils étaient tellement troublés qu'aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua qu'ils ne se transformaient pas.  
Quand Kagami et Kumo ouvrirent les yeux et découvrirent qu'ils s'étaient pris la main, ils se dégagèrent tous deux d'un mouvement sec avec une grimace de dégoût.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cour et échangèrent des regards hésitants.  
« - Qui a gagné ? demanda quelqu'un. »  
Il y eut un nouvel échange de regards, puis Yuki poussa Felina dans les bras de Kyo, qui ne se transforma pas.  
« - Akira a gagné, conclut-il. »  
Il y eut un énorme vide, parce que personne ne savait comment réagir.  
Ils n'étaient plus maudits.  
Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient censés faire ?  
Vivre, peut-être…  
Felina éclata de rire et se jeta de nouveau au cou de Kyo.  
« - Hey ! Lâche-moi ! protesta le rouquin »  
Il le répéta sur tous les tons. Sans succès.  
Ichigo éclata de rire, bientôt suivie par la totalité des anciens maudits.  
Vivre, tout simplement.

Akira regardait le cadavre d'Akito.  
Il frémit.  
Est-ce que ça devait vraiment se finir comme ça ?  
Par un mort…  
Mais pourquoi ?  
Akira se retourna. Iris le tenait toujours par l'épaule, et le regardait, l'air horrifiée.  
Il mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il avait la main droite cassée et une jambe en sang.  
Il voulut se redresser…  
Et un dieu farceur décida qu'il avait dépassé son seuil de résistance. Il s'évanouit et glissa dans les bras d'Iris.

La mort d'Akito laissa tout le monde perplexe. Personne ne savait comment réagir.  
Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à ressentir de la peine pour le chef de famille Soma.  
Et ils se sentaient tous un peu mal à l'aise.  
Les Kichinichi accompagnèrent les Soma à l'enterrement.  
Akira y était, à peine sorti de l'hôpital, une main bandée, boitant légèrement, un bandage autour du front, mais vivant.  
Vivant…  
Kureno regardait le cercueil descendre, les yeux dans le vague.  
Akira s'approcha discrètement de lui.  
« - Un peu déçu ? demanda-t-il  
- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Kureno à voix basse. »  
Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait revoir Arisa.  
Il devait la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une heure.  
Une minute.  
Ou une simple seconde dans l'éternité…

Akira hocha la tête et repartit vers Kisa.  
Il avait mal au cœur.  
Akito… il l'avait tué…  
Ooame s'approcha du jeune homme et regarda un moment la scène.  
Alexandra se tenait aussi près qu'elle l'osait de Hatori. Yuki et Hana s'étaient rapprochés, sans dire un mot, sans faire un geste.  
Bizarrement, Tohru et Kouyou semblait bien s'entendre.  
Haru et Rin s'étaient pris la main, simplement.  
Momiji avait enfin pu prendre Momo dans ses bras.  
Felina s'était de nouveau jetée sur Kyo.  
Iris couvait Akira du regard.  
Ils avaient tous l'air heureux.  
Ooame et Akira échangèrent un bref regard.  
« Assieds-toi dessus, man ! déclara Ooame. »  
« Et puis tourne. »

**_Fin._**


End file.
